Kidnapped
by Harold Finch and Grace luvr
Summary: 6 year old Ray Jr. is out in the front yard playing when a man pulls up and convinces Ray to come with him. He is being held hostage by a man, who wants revenge on Lieutenant Horatio Caine. Will Horatio play the sick man's game and get to his nephew in time? Or will Horatio loose Ray Jr., as well as a huge part of himself? (Takes place in present time. 2014)
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapped

Chapter 1

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! This is my first C.S.I. Miami fanfic. So this is set in the present, and I've made Ray Jr. 6 years old. I hope you enjoy, and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

Ray Jr. was staring at his mother with his pleading light brown eyes.

"Please mom! Pleaseeeeeeee!?"

"Alright, alright Ray. You can play outside for one more hour, then you have to come in for dinner."

"YES!"

Ray ran over and hugged his mother at her waist. It was as high as he could reach.

"Thanks mom!"

Ray bolted out the front door and back into the front yard.

_*10 minutes later*_

Ray was kicking his soccer ball around the front yard, when a black car pulled up in front of the house. An Israeli man dressed all in black emerged from the car. Ray was completely unaware of the man until he was directly in front of him. The man put on a fake smile and bent down in front of Ray Jr.

_*The little bastard resembles him more than I expected! No worries, once I've got my hands on him he won't resemble a damned thing!*_

The man began to speak, with a thick middle eastern accent.

"Hi there."

Ray looked up at the man and smiled shyly.

"Hi."

"Have you seen a cute little white dog run through here?"

Ray Jr.'s smile immediately widened.

"You have a dog!?"

"Yes. I have two actually."

"Cool."

"You know you look like a very smart boy. How old are you?"

"Six."

"You do good in school don't you?"

"Yes. I'm in the first grade."

"First grade huh. I could use someone as smart as you to help me find my dog. Would you like to help me?"

Ray's face brightened, but then he thought about what his mother always told him.

"My mommy tells me that I shouldn't get in cars with strangers."

"Well, my name is Yosef. What's your name?"

"Ray."

"Well see. Now we are not strangers anymore Ray. Now would you like to come with me?"

Ray didn't waste a moment to answer.

"Yeah!"

"Great let's go."

Yosef led Ray Jr. to his car and opened the passenger door. He waited until Ray was in before shutting it behind him.

_*Now I have got you, you little shit!*_

Yosef opened the driver's door, got in, shut the door, started the engine, and took off.

_CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI_

About half and hour later, A large black hummer pulled into the driveway of the Salas residence. Horatio emerged from the hummer and immediately placed his sunglasses over his cobalt blue eyes. He slowly walked over to the front door and rang it. As soon as the beautiful Columbian opened the door he felt himself go slightly red and looked down shyly.

_*God! What is it about this woman. I can't get her out of my mind. She's so beautiful. This is wrong! For god's sake she was married to my brother! Besides, she's to good for me. Look at her beauty and look at me. She would probably laugh in my face.*_

"Hey!" she smiled at him brightly.

He smiled and looked up at her.

"Hey."

"You know you're just in time for dinner Horatio, would you like to join us?"

"Umm…. That sounds great actually. Thanks."

"Come on in."

Yelina moved over to the side and let Horatio in. Once he was in she closed the door. Horatio took off his sunglasses and slid them into his pocket.

"So where's Ray?"

Yelina looked at Horatio with a confused look on her face.

"Ray's outside playing in the front yard. You should've walked right by him."

Now it was Horatio who had a look of confusion written all over his face.

"I didn't see Ray when I pulled up, or when I walked to the door."

Yelina immediately felt concern starting to take over her body. She quickly walked over to the door and ran outside. She spotted his ball, but no sign of Ray Jr.

"I don't see him!"

"Check the back yard. I'll check upstairs and see if he slid by you while you were in the kitchen."

Yelina nodded and ran around to the back yard while Horatio went upstairs. He checked his bedroom, the bathroom, Yelina's bedroom, and the guest bedroom. Horatio ran downstairs and checked the living room, kitchen, and ran over to the basement door. He opened it and shouted downstairs.

"Ray!? Ray are you down there buddy!? Ray!?"

No answer. Horatio shut the door and saw Yelina running back in the house.

"Was he outside!?"

"No! He wasn't upstairs!?"

Horatio shook his head.

"Or downstairs."

Yelina was now hysterical. She began to sob loudly and fell forward. Horatio ran forward and caught her just in time. They both sunk down onto the floor and Horatio held Yelina in his arms as she sobbed. He decided to try and comfort her.

"It'll be alright Yelina."

"No it won't! I should have been watching him! He's only six years old! My little boy is out there somewhere, probably frightened to death! What if someone came and took him!? I'm a horrible mother!"

Horatio turned Yelina's head towards him.

"You listen to me. Yelina Salas you are the best mother I know. You love and care for that little boy. You teach him right from wrong. You would die for Ray. And if that's not being a good mother… then I don't know what is."

Yelina looked up at Horatio with a sad smile and red puffy eyes. He pulled Yelina closer to him.

"We'll get him back. I swear to you, I'll find him or die trying."

Horatio gently kissed the top of her head and held her tighter.

**Author's Note 2: So let me know what you guys think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Kidnapped

Chapter 2

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Sorry about the long wait, life got busy suddenly. So I know that it was a little unbelievable that Yelina wasn't keeping an eye on Ray Jr., so I'm going to add something in this chapter to it make it more believable without changing the whole story plot. I'm going to redo the entire first chapter from Yelina's point of view. As always, reviews are appreciated. :D**

_Yelina's POV_

I look down at my little boy and stare into his big brown almond shaped eyes. My heart instantly warming. I knew that I could not deny him the pleasure of playing for one more hour. He loves to play with that soccer ball that his uncle had bought for him.

"Alright, alright Ray. You can play outside for one more hour, then you have to come in for dinner."

"YES!"

I wrapped my arms around Ray's head as his small arms wrapped around my waist in a thank you hug. He ran outside and I walked away to finish up dinner.

_*10 minutes Later*_

My hands are on auto pilot as I cut the lettuce for the salad I was preparing. My hands are cutting lettuce with the knife, but my eyes are glued at Ray Jr. through the kitchen window. I watch him kick the soccer ball back and forth across the front yard. He smiles happily causing a wide smile to spread on my own face. But, my smile quickly disappears when the knife comes down on the side of my index finger. I let out small yelp of pain. I quickly look down at it and see that the blood is beginning to ooze out. The cut isn't that deep so I decide to run upstairs and bandage it up in the bathroom. I spend a good ten minutes getting the bleeding to stop, and another five minutes to search for and apply a couple of bandages. So, about fifteen minutes later I run back down stairs. Just when I was about to go back in the kitchen to finish the salad and check on Ray, the door bell rings. I walk over to the door and look out one of the narrow stain glass windows next to it. As soon as I see the large outline of a black hummer, I instantly know who it is. I straighten my white tank top, make sure my white capris aren't too wrinkled, I look down at my white sandals and think I look good enough. I open the door and there he is, the man of my dreams. The man who's been there for me and Ray Jr. since day one. The man who's been more of a father to Ray Jr. than Ray Sr. will ever be. The man whom I shouldn't harbor romantic feelings for, since I was married to his dead brother. That man, is Horatio Caine. He's standing tall in a black suit with a light blue dress shirt. His beautiful fiery red hair is blowing in the hot Miami breeze. His cobalt blue eyes are hidden by his jet black sunglasses. I think he's perfect. I know that it's wrong to have feelings for my dead husband's brother, but it feels so right.

_*Who am I kidding? Horatio would never be with me. He's smoking hot, and I'm just average. It just will never happen. Simple as that. But that doesn't mean that I can't admire him or try to look pretty from time to time.*_

I notice that once I finally come in contact with his eyes, he quickly and shyly looks down.

_*Was he just checking me out? No way. Don't start getting your hopes up Yelina. There's no way in hell he feels the same way you do.*_

I get my voice back and speak up. A smile spreading on my face because of how adorable he looks when he's shy.

"Hey."

He shyly looks up at me and smiles through his shades.

"Hey."

I can't even describe the number of things his whiskey smooth voice does to me.

"You know you're just in time for dinner Horatio, would you like to join us?"

I praying to god that he's staying for dinner, and not just here to check up on me and Ray real quick.

"Umm…. That sounds great actually. Thanks."

Thank you Jesus!

"Come on in."

I open the door wider and move out the way. I watch him slowly walk in and I close the door behind him. He takes off his sunglasses to reveal his blue eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that I could just loose myself in for days on end. I must be staring because Horatio clears his throat and speaks up first.

"So…. where's Ray?"

I look at him with confusion etched on my face.

"Ray's outside playing in the front yard. You should've walked right by him."

Now it was Horatio who had a look of confusion written all over his face.

"I didn't see Ray when I pulled up, or when I walked to the door."

My motherly instincts immediately began to take control of me. I run to the door and throw it open. I dash outside and see Ray's ball, but no Ray.

"I don't see him!"

"Check the back yard. I'll check upstairs and see if he slid by you."

I nod and run around the side of the house to the back yard. My heart beating heavily in my chest the whole way. I get to the back yard and find emptiness except for trees and Ray's swing set. Still no Ray Jr.

_*Maybe Horatio found him in the house somewhere. Please let Horatio find him in the house.*_

I run back around the side of the house and run through the front door. I see Horatio but Ray's not with him.

"Was he outside!?"

Did Horatio just ask me if Ray was outside!? That must mean he didn't find him in the house.

"No! He wasn't upstairs!?"

Horatio shook his head.

"Or downstairs."

I immediately feel myself become hysterical. We must have missed something, but I know better. Horatio is a cop, he knows how to look for things. If Ray was here, he would've found him. Tears quickly form in my eyes and I let out a loud sob. I feel myself uncontrollably falling forward. I brace myself to feel the painful impact of the hardwood floor, but I instead feel myself land in Horatio's warm, strong arms. We both sink to the floor. Horatio holds me tightly as I cry hysterically into his shoulder, completely grief- stricken. He tries to comfort me but it doesn't work.

"It'll be alright Yelina."

"No it won't! I should have been watching him! He's only six years old! My little boy is out there somewhere, probably frightened to death! What if someone came and took him!? I'm a horrible mother!"

I feel Horatio's strong hand gently cup my chin and turn my head to face him.

"You listen to me. Yelina Salas you are the best mother I know. You love and care for that little boy. You teach him right from wrong. You would die for Ray. And if that's not being a good mother… then I don't know what is."

I look up at him and smile sadly. Even in a situation like this, he knows what to say to make me feel better. He pulls me closer to his chest.

"Is there anyway he could've just wandered off down the street?"

I shake my head.

"No, there's no way. He knows not to do that."

"I'm sorry but you know I have to ask you this Yelina. Where were you when Ray went missing?"

I close my eyes briefly and reopen them.

"I was watching him the whole time until about fifteen minutes before you got here. I cut open my finger while making dinner, I went upstairs to stop the bleeding and find some bandages. As soon as I came downstairs, you rang the door bell. And just like that, Ray Jr. disappeared off the face of the earth in those fifteen minutes. I should've told him to come inside when I had to go upstairs. Leaving a six year old unattended for that long! What was I thinking!?"

Horatio held me tighter.

"Shhh, it's okay. We'll get him back. I swear to you, I'll find him or die trying."

Horatio kissed the top of my head and continued to hold me in my current time of need.

**Author's Note 2: So, I did make the ending a little different from the ending in the first chapter. And there you have it, Yelina wasn't paying attention because she injured herself and went upstairs to clean it all up. Let me know what you think, and as always reviews are appreciated. Also If I don't update sooner, I'm giving you permission to come and shoot me square up my ass! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Kidnapped

Chapter 3

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! So I know a lot of you are reading this story. But I need to know what a lot of you guys think so far. Should I continue or not? I'm not one to nag, I just need more than 1 review for a chapter. Please help me out here guys, I plan to make this an action filled story full of love, pain, twists, and turns. Let me know what you're thinking guys. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Kidnapped

Chapter 4

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So, I'm very impressed with what you all think so far. And I appreciate you taking the time to review and private message me. Now, I'm going to need everyone's opinion on something, so I can write up the next chapter. Should Horatio call his team and ask for their help, or should he try to fly solo on this one? Let me know what you think, and I'll have an update by either next Friday or next Saturday. Thanks! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Kidnapped

Chapter 5

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. As expected, having Horatio's team involved won out. So, I'm done postponing this story so much. Now, enjoy the chapter and please leave a review positive or negative, I can take criticism! :D**

It had been a good 30 minutes since Ray had gone missing and Horatio was still on the floor holding a hysterical Yelina. He still tried to comfort her.

"Yelina, sweetheart, it's going to be all right."

"No it's not Horatio! This is one time when it's just not going to be o.k.! And then… oh my god!"

Horatio looked down at her in alarm.

"What is it!?"

"I completely forgot about Rick! He'll be here soon! He'll tell me I'm irresponsible and that I'm an unfit mother, and I just don't know if I can take it Horatio!"

Horatio cupped her chin, and turned her face up towards his.

"That's not going to happen, and do you know why?"

Yelina shook her head.

"Because, I'm going to get my team on this, and we are going to find Ray Jr."

Yelina talked in between sobs.

"But… what….. about…..Rick?"

Just the sound of Stetler's name, made Horatio's blood boil. He knew that Rick was abusing Yelina, but what he didn't know was why Yelina put up with it. Why didn't she break up with him, she deserved so much better. She was so beautiful, that he was sure Yelina could have any man she wanted. He just prayed that one day, that man would be him. But he didn't dare get his hopes up.

"I'll be with you when Rick gets here, and I promise I won't let him talk to you like that."

Horatio gently cupped her cheek.

"I promise."

Yelina nodded, and her tears actually stopped. Horatio stood up, pulled her to her feet, and guided her into the living room. He sat her down on the couch, and sat across from her on the coffee table. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Delko."

"Eric."

"H. What's going on?"

"I need you, Ryan, Calleigh, Natalia, and Frank over here at Yelina's house ASAP. The address is 1247 beach drive."

Eric could hear the fear in Horatio's voice.

"H. What's going on?"

"I think someone kidnapped Ray Jr."

"Oh god. H I'm sorry."

"It's alright, just get here as fast as you can Eric, I really need your help."

"We're on our way brother."

"Thanks Eric."

Horatio ended the call. He looked up at Yelina, and saw the slightly lost look in her eyes. He placed a hand on her arm and she sent him a sad smile. Their little moment was interrupted by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. But, it didn't sound like a hummer.

"Horatio, It's Rick!"

"Don't worry, I'm here. Alright, I'm here."

They listened as a key turned in the door.

"You gave him a key!? You haven't been going out long enough to give him a key!"

"He asked for one."

"If he asks for the gun in your drawer upstairs, will you give him that too!?"

Yelina hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry Horatio."

Horatio sighed and moved next to her on the couch.

"It's alright Yelina. Everything's going to be alright."

The door swung open and quickly slammed shut.

"Yelina!"

Horatio watched as Yelina visibly cringed, and answered back nervously.

"I'm in the living room Rick!"

They listened as Rick's footsteps grew closer, until he was in the same room as them. Rick's eyes darkened as they landed on Horatio.

"Oh, Horatio, what are you doing here?"

"Well Rick, Yelina is my sister in law, she's my family, therefore I have a right to visit her. Why are you here."

"Because, she's my girlfriend, and I can be here whenever I want."

Horatio lowly growled at the other man's smugness.

"So, why are you really here."

"Well, first I was just here to visit, but something happened and I wound up staying."

"Well, what happened."

"Ray Jr.'s been kidnapped."

Rick looked over at Yelina.

"How?"

Yelina looked down at the ground. Rick raised his voice.

"How Yelina!?"

"I let Ray Jr. go play outside while I was cooking, I was watching him from the window. I wasn't paying attention, and I cut myself a little deep with the knife. I went upstairs to stop the bleeding and bandage it up. It wasn't going to take long, so I figured I'd leave Ray Jr. outside. I came back down a few minutes later and Horatio was at the door. That's when I realized that Ray wasn't outside, we searched the whole house for him, but he was nowhere to be found."

Yelina barely got the last part out before she erupted into another fit of sobs.

"How do you leave a six year old unattended!? You are the most irresponsible…"

Horatio stood up.

"Rick."

"And what, you're just going to condone her in her wrong doing!"

Horatio said nothing. Rick turned his gaze back to Yelina.

"Not only are you an unfit mother, you're a stupid worthless bitch!"

Rick raised his hand, and Horatio ran over and caught Rick's hand, just before it connected with Yelina's beautiful face. Yelina watched in astonishment.

"Rick, the next time you feel like hitting someone, why don't you beat on someone your own size! And why don't you stop being a punk and stop hitting women! Why don't you act like the big man you make yourself out to be and hit a man!"

Rick laughed and shook his head.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into Horatio."

"Neither do you Rick."

"First of all Horatio, don't touch me."

Rick snatched his hand out of Horatio's grasp.

"I won't touch you, if you don't touch her."

"I can't make any guarantee's Horatio."

"Neither can I Rick. And if you keep putting your hands on her. I will show you that I can't make any guarantees."

Rick and Horatio stared into each others eyes immensely and angrily. Horatio had a good mind to give Rick a taste of his own medicine. His thoughts were quickly destroyed by the sound of the door bell. He looked out of the window and saw a hummer. He immediately knew it was his team.

_*Saved by the bell.*_

**Author's Note 2: Alright guys, please let me know what you thought of this chapter! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Kidnapped

Chapter 6

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I am so, so, so sorry about the long wait. I know its been 3 weeks since I last updated, but some unexpected things suddenly came up in life. From now on, I'm going to try to update either every Friday or Saturday. :D Thanks for all the kind reviews last chapter, and please enjoy the next chapter of kidnapped!**

Yelina quickly stood up from the couch, eager to escape the strong tension in the room between the two men.

"I'll get it."

Neither man paid her any attention as she walked to the door. Their eyes remained locked angrily. Right now, the only two people in their world was Horatio in Rick. Their world was filled with fire, anger, jealously, hell, damnation, and pure hatred. They hadn't even noticed when the team had walked into the living room, remaining quiet out of the fear that one of the men might lash out at them. Frank however, coughed loudly to get their attention. Rick snapped out of it first.

"This isn't over Horatio."

"I agree,… it's far from over."

Rick let out a smug smirk and walked towards the stairs. Horatio called out to him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Where does it look like I'm going? I'm going upstairs."

"Oh no you're not. You see,…. This is a crime scene now Rick, and the last thing we need is for you to interfere. You can come back later after we've done a thorough search of the grounds and neighborhood."

Rick could feel his anger rising.

"Are you telling me what to do in my own house Horatio!?"

Horatio's own temper began to flare as his voice rose.

"Oh for gods sake Rick you don't even live here! This is Yelina's house, so don't try to control her just like you do everything else!"

"Are you calling me controlling!? How dare you!"

Rick began angrily walking back down the few short stairs he had climbed. He was on his way to stand in front of Horatio when Yelina stepped between them.

"Rick, sweetheart, maybe you should go until Horatio and his team check everything out."

Rick looked at her in disgust.

"You're always on his side aren't you Yelina, you dirty little bitch! I'll go, but when I come back, I want my dinner to be cooked how I like it! You understand me!?"

Yelina nervously nodded her head and looked down at the floor. Rick stormed out the front door, slamming it ferociously behind him. Horatio felt his jaw hardening, he had had a right mind to slam his fist into Rick's face. Had his team not been there, he probably would have done just that. Yelina began to once again shake slightly as more tears came to the surface. Horatio immediately took Yelina in his arms. He whispered over into her ear.

"Sit down for a minute sweetheart. I'll be right back, I want to have a talk with you."

She nodded and shakily sat down. Horatio waved for his team to follow him into the front hall.

"Thank you all for meeting me here on such short notice."

They all nodded.

"In case you haven't heard, my nephew… has gone missing."

There were a few gasps, and even Calleigh came forward and placed a hand on Horatio's arm.

"I'm so sorry Handsome."

Horatio let out a sad smile and patted her hand.

"I called you all here because, I need your help more than ever. I need for you to help me bring my nephew home. Bring him home safe and sound."

They all nodded. There were a few choruses of 'of course' and 'anything you need H'.

"Alright Natalia, you and Mr. Wolfe search the perimeter. See if there's anything that a kidnapper might have left behind."

They nodded and walked outside to the front yard.

"Calleigh, you and Eric are going to go check out the Miami Coppelia Ice Cream Parlor on North West 7th street, and the Arcade Odyssey on Southwest 117th street. They're Ray's favorite places for Yelina to take him, check there just in case he ran away."

Eric nodded and headed for the door.

"Don't worry H, I'm sure something' will turn up."

Horatio nodded and watched Eric walk out the door. Calleigh quickly wrapped her arms around Horatio's neck.

"Don't worry Horatio, we will find Ray Jr. I promise we will."

Horatio smiled.

"Thanks sweetheart."

Calleigh nodded and walked out the door after Eric.

"Frank, wait here a moment would you. I've got to have a quick talk with Yelina."

"Yeah sure, take your time Horatio."

Horatio walked into the living room, and saw Yelina staring into space with tears in her eyes. He quietly sat down next to her and waited for her to speak first.

"He was right you know."

"Who?"

"Rick."

"About what?"

"About everything. I am horrible, unfit, and irresponsible mother. I am a worthless stupid bitch."

Horatio quickly grabbed her arms and turned her to face him.

"Don't you ever tell yourself that! You are the greatest mother I've ever known, And I know that Ray Jr. is more than lucky to have you. Rick is just an ignorant bastard who hates the world, and he's taking his frustration out on you. But what I don't understand, is why you would stay with someone like that Yelina? You're a strong independent woman, the strongest I've ever known, A damn fine P.I. Men should be lining up, just to ask for a shot with you, and you settle for a worthless nobody like Rick Stetler!?"

Yelina let out a sad chuckle.

"Rick's really not that bad when you get to know him, and I'm not as angelic as you're making me out to be. I don't deserve to have men kissing the ground I walk on Horatio."

"Maybe you don't think so, but I do. And I think you deserve so much better than what you're getting right now. I know you do."

Yelina blushed slightly and let a small smile cross her beautiful face. Horatio smiled too, and tilted his head downwards shyly.

"Just….Just bring my son home Horatio. You, him, and my mother are all of the family I have left."

"I promise sweetheart, I promise."

Horatio placed a kiss on her cheek before getting up, and walking back into the hallway towards Frank. Horatio opened the front door.

"Let's go Francis."

Frank followed Horatio out the door.

"Where we goin'?"

Horatio slid on his sunglasses.

"We're going to talk to the neighbors Frank. It's broad daylight on a beautiful and peaceful street, someone was bound to have seen something."

**Author's Note 2: Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter, and I swear to god I won't take this long to update next time. :D **


	7. Chapter 7

Kidnapped

Chapter 7

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews for last chapter! I really don't have a lot to say this time. So enjoy a new chapter of kidnapped, and please keep reviewing! :D**

Eric and Calleigh rode to the Ice Cream Parlor on North West 7th street in silence. Eric threw occasional glances at Calleigh while trying to watch the road. He could see that something was obviously bothering her.

"What you thinkin' about Cal?"

Calleigh looked up at Eric with a somewhat somber expression on her face.

"I guess I'm just a little bit worried about Horatio. I mean… what if we don't find Ray Jr., or we don't find him alive? Do you know what that'll do to Horatio? The poor man's already lost so much in his life."

Eric nodded understandingly.

"I know cal, I know. But we can't think like that. We have to stay positive, we have to stay strong. For Horatio's sake."

Calleigh nodded and returned to looking out the window, and Eric still felt like she wasn't telling him something.

"There's something else isn't there?"

Calleigh remained silent.

"Come on Cal. I thought we said we could tell each other anything?"

Calleigh let out a deep sigh and turned back to Eric.

"I'm also worried that Horatio might find out about us. You know that there's that whole fraternization rule at the lab. What if Horatio doesn't think it's a good idea and asks us to stop seeing each other?"

"Well, that's why we're not going to tell him for awhile."

"Well we can't just keep him out of the loop forever. He's the only member of the team whom we haven't told about us yet."

Eric looked over at his lover and smiled.

"I don't want you to worry about that Cal, and do you know why?"

Calleigh shook her head.

"Because, I know Horatio. He's like a brother to me, and I have a feeling that he'll understand."

Calleigh smiled at the Cuban.

"You always to know exactly what to say Eric."

"I know. That's why you love me so much."

Calleigh just smiled and swatted his arm as they continued the search for Ray Jr.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"You find anything Ryan?"

Ryan Wolfe had walked around from processing the backyard to see how Natalia was doing in the front yard.

"Nah nothing, looks like nobody's been in the backyard for a few days, what about you?"

"I just found what looks like a man's shoeprint."

Natalia pointed to the imprint in the muddy grass.

"And over here I have what appears to be a child's shoeprint, which I'm going to assume is Ray Jr.'s."

She pointed to a smaller inprint in the grass.

"Now as you can see, both prints are eventually side by side. They both lead off the front lawn, where some of the mud came off on the sidewalk, go onto the grass by the curb and disappear… for the child. The adult's prints however continue into the street, and then disappear by a set of skid marks."

"So, what your saying is, Ray Jr. was confronted by some man. He walked away with the man, and rode off in his car with him?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"I'll be damned. Just imagine how upset Horatio's going to be when he finds out that his nephew wandered off with a stranger."

"Imagine how upset Yelina's going to be. She'll be hysterical all over again."

Natalia started taking pictures of the shoeprints.

"I'm going to see if I can get a match on what type of shoes the adult male was wearing."

Ryan nodded and watched Horatio and Frank go door to door. He just wondered what kind of monster would take an innocent child.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Horatio and Frank were at the last house that was within range of Yelina's front yard. Horatio knocked on the door. An older Hispanic woman in her late 60's answered it.

"Can I help you boys?"

Horatio spoke up.

"MDPD Ma'am. I'm Lieutenant Caine, and this Sergeant Tripp. We're investigating the possible kidnapping of 6 year old Raymond Caine Jr. Since you live right across the street, we wondering if you've possibly seen anything? The other neighbors weren't so forthcoming."

"Oh my goodness, that's horrible. I'm Maria Maldanado. I'm sorry Lieutenant, I just got home a few minutes ago myself, I've been gone all morning. But my son Carlos has been here all day, you want to talk to him?"

"I would appreciate that, Ma'am."

"Such lovely manners, if only all young people were like you."

Horatio smiled kindly.

"Thank you Ma'am."

The older woman smiled and walked away to fetch her son. Frank turned to face him.

"You've got a way with the dames Horatio, young and old. How do you do it?"

"It's a little thing called good manners Francis, you should try it sometime."

Frank rolled his eyes and Horatio grinned.

"Smart ass."

A buff younger Hispanic man walked up to the front door. He was in his early 30's with a clean shaven head, and donned a large gold cross around his neck.

"Are you Carlos?"

"Who's askin'?"

"MDPD. A young boy was possibly kidnapped about an hour ago."

"And what makes you think that I know anything about that?"

"Because the boy lives right across the street from you. Now did you see anything?"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."

Frank felt his temper rising.

"Look jackass either tell us what you know, or I'll force it of you!"

"I ain't talkin' to no pigs! So fuck off fatty!"

Frank lunged forward and pushed Carlos. Just when Carlos was about to push back, Horatio stepped in between them.

"Frank go cool off!"

"Horatio this son of a bitch…!"

"GO COOL OFF!"

Frank reluctantly walked away from the porch and stood by the curve to get some fresh air and regain some control of his anger. Meanwhile Horatio continued to talk to Carlos.

"Listen to me and listen good. I am having a very bad day Carlos and I am not in the mood for games, especially not from some lowlife drug dealer who lives with his mother because he's too much of a failure to live in his own home. The only reason I'm not busting you right now is because I have more important things to do."

Horatio reached into his wallet and pulled out a picture of Ray Jr. He put the picture in front of Carlos's face angrily.

"This is the 6 year old boy who lives across the street from you! This is the little boy who could be in unspeakable danger at this very moment. This is my nephew! And if you don't tell me what you saw, I swear to god I will make your life a living hell!"

Carlos just smiled.

"Say what you want. Do what you want. I don't talk to cops."

Horatio put the picture back into his wallet and shook his head.

"You've just made a very bad choice Carlos."

Horatio turned around to face Frank.

"Francis, it looks like we're going to have some company on the way back to the lab."

"Oh this is gonna be fun."

While Horatio had his back to him, Carlos pulled out a pocket knife and raised it to Horatio's back. Frank noticed it.

"HORATIO! KNIFE!"

Horatio spun around and caught it just before it was about to plunge into his chest. He twisted Carlos's hand until he dropped the knife. He turned Carlos around and slammed against the doorframe before cuffing him. Frank joined him on the porch, re holstering his gun. Horatio turned Carlos around and looked him in the eyes.

"And you just made another very bad choice Carlos. You attempted to assault a police officer with a deadly weapon. That could be a good two years."

Carlos's mother had heard the commotion and rushed back to the door.

"What on Earth is going on!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Maldanado, but I'm afraid Carlos here is going on a little ride with us."

**Author's Note 2: Alright, Tell me what you thought guys :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Kidnapped

Chapter 8

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I was so surprised at all of the reviews I got for the last chapter! Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart! I'm glad that so many of you are enjoying this story so far, and I hope you continue to read! Happy Easter everybody!**

Carlos grunted as his body was forcefully pushed into the back of the hummer by a highly agitated Frank Tripp.

"What's the matter Carlos? I though you were a big tough guy?"

"Go to hell."

"You first."

Frank slammed the door shut before the younger man could reply with a snarky response. Horatio glanced over at the big Texan.

"You alright Francis?"

"I just hate disrespectful little punks!"

"Easy Frank. Why don't you take a quick breather, I'm gonna go see what the team got for me."

Frank nodded and walked away to lean against the side of the hummer. Horatio walked over to Ryan.

"Did you find anything Mr. Wolfe?"

"No, the backyard was clean. But Nat found something very useful."

Horatio placed his hands on his hips and looked down at Natalia whom was taking photos of the shoeprints.

"What did you find Ms. Boa Vista?"

"Well, luckily for us the grass is still wet and muddy from that rainstorm we had two days ago. I found two sets of footprints. One belonging to a small child, presumably Ray Jr., and the other one belongs to an unknown adult male."

She watched as Horatio's jaw visibly hardened.

"As you can see, Ray Jr.'s prints continuously run from one end of the lawn to the other, which confirms that he was indeed playing like Yelina said. Then, our mystery man's prints approach the front lawn until he was only mere inches away from Ray Jr. Then they both head away from the lawn side by side, which suggests he talked Ray into going with him. Ray's prints disappear into the grass on the curb, and the adult man's prints disappear by those skid marks in the middle of the street. Ray got into the passenger seat of a car, the adult male got into the driver's seat and drove off quickly."

She paused and allowed Horatio to digest what she had just said before continuing.

"I'm going to take these pictures of the shoeprint back to the lab so I can see if I can get a brand on the shoes. Then I'll take the pictures of the skid marks and see if I can come up with a tire brand. If I can get a hit on the tires, then I could narrow the search on the type of car you're looking for."

Horatio nodded and allowed a small smile to pass his face that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Good work Ms. Boa Vista. Keep me posted."

Horatio turned to walk away and immediately held the gaze of Yelina. She had been standing in the doorway for god only knows how long and had seemed to have heard everything. Horatio slowly walked up to her and removed his sunglasses, staring silently at her beautiful face, waiting for her to speak first.

"So… Ray wandered off with a stranger huh?"

Horatio sullenly nodded his head.

"It appears that way."

"Do you know if he was violently forced, or did he just go willingly?"

"All signs are pointing to free will Yelina."

Yelina let out a sigh and bowed her head before looking back up into Horatio's bright blue eyes. The same hypnotizing blue eyes that she has seen full of compassion, hatred, sadness, and love. The same ocean blue eyes that she hoped would become a permanent part of her soul one day. She decided to break away from those highly unlikely thoughts and cast her sights elsewhere. That's when she noticed movement in the back of the hummer.

"Who's that man in the back of your hummer Horatio?"

"Um, he's one of your neighbors."

Yelina's eyes widened in shock as she attempted to get a better look at the man.

"Is that Mrs. Maldanado's son Carlos?"

Horatio looked down.

"Yes, we believe he witnessed what happened to Ray Jr., but he claimed he wouldn't talk to cops. When he pulled a knife on me, I was forced to apprehend him."

Yelina's anger began to show.

"He won't talk to cops huh? Let me have a chat with him Horatio, I'll have him spilling out words like a damn dictionary!"

Horatio gently rested both hands on her shoulders.

"Yelina, I know you're upset but….."

Yelina quickly interrupted him.

"Horatio, I am a private Investigator! I can make people talk one way or another!"

"I know what you're capable of sweetheart, but you're upset and you're not in the right state of mind you need to be in. Just let me and Frank handle this, we'll get him to talk, I promise."

Yelina calmed down and reluctantly agreed.

"Alright."

Horatio cracked a smile.

"Good. We need Carlos alive anyway."

Yelina smiled and let out a low chuckle. It was however short lived when she remembered Rick.

"Rick will be home soon."

Horatio let out a silent growl at the thought of Rick putting his hands on the beautiful goddess.

"Do you want to come stay at my place?"

Horatio was praying that she would say yes. Not only for her safety, but because he also missed having someone to come home to. What was he saying? Yelina was his dead brother's wife, beside she could never love a damaged man like himself.

"No thank you Horatio. I want to be here if Ray Jr. suddenly comes back, and I still have to get dinner started for Rick."

Horatio felt a dull ache in his heart, and a large amount of worry in his head at the thought of Yelina being alone with Rick. He also saw the slight fear in her eyes.

"I won't let him hurt you Yelina. I swear I won't. Alright?"  
>Yelina nodded. Horatio smiled and gave her a quick hug. He slid on his sunglasses and walked over to Ryan.<p>

"Mr. Wolfe, I want a cruiser containing 2 officers outside of this house 24 hours a day until I bring Ray Jr. home."

"Sure thing H."

Horatio walked over to his hummer and Frank.

"Where to now Horatio?"

"The lab. I got a feeling that a certain little birdy is going to tell us something we want to know."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It was dark, that's all that he knew. He didn't know what time it was, whether it was day or night, raining or sunny. He didn't know how long it had been since he had left his house with the man named Yosef. The man that had obviously lied to him about having a dog. He remembered driving with the man to an old hangar, where Yosef suddenly snatched him from the passenger seat. Then he threw him into the truck of an old car and duct taped his legs, arms, and mouth. He couldn't kick and scream if he wanted to. He longed for his mother, he longed for his uncle Horatio. Yosef slammed the trunk shut leaving Ray Jr. in the hot unforgiving darkness that engulfed his body.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSIS

Back at the lab, Horatio and Frank walked side by side towards interview room 2. They both entered and saw a very unhappy Carlos Maldanado sitting in a wooden chair with his hands handcuffed in front of him, the setting sun reflecting off of his clean shaven head. Horatio allowed Frank to sit down first before he took the file in his hands and threw it down in front of Carlos. He watched Carlos open it as he sat down himself. Horatio looked down and fiddled with his sunglasses in his hands. He waited silently for a couple of minutes before he looked up at Carlos whom looked slightly nervous and afraid after seeing his own arrest record.

"I think it's time for us to have a little chat Carlos."

**Author's Note 2: Show of hands, how many of you would be interested in me putting Natalia and Ryan together in this story? **


	9. Chapter 9

Kidnapped

Chapter 9

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you all had a Happy Easter last Sunday. Thanks for all of the aspiring reviews as always! You guys rock! I don't really have much else to say, so please enjoy a new chapter for kidnapped! :D**

Beads of nervous sweat quickly formed on Carlos's head as he stared at the two law enforcers before him. Unbeknownst to Carlos, his hands began to shake with fear. Horatio looked at him with a coy smile.

"I'm sure you don't want for me to dig up your past Carlos, so why don't you just tell me what you saw."

Carlos balled his shaking hands into fists.

"I didn't see nothin'!"

Horatio shook his head slowly.

"Your body is betraying you Carlos. You're shaking like a leaf and sweating like a pig. I know you saw something. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. How this goes is entirely up to you Carlos."

Carlos kept his mouth shut.

"What. Did. You. See.?"

He still refused to talk. Frank slammed an angry fist down on the metallic table top, causing the younger Hispanic man to jump in his seat.

"Answer him you low life son of a bitch!"

Horatio turned to him.

"Frank. Cool it."

Carlos still remained silent. Horatio took the folder in front of Carlos.

"Fine, hard way it is then."

Horatio started taking pictures and typed sheets of paper out of the manila folder. He threw down a picture of badly bruised and beaten man in front of Carlos. His face was swollen beyond recognition.

"Orlando Florida 1992. You're 35 now, so that would've made you… 13 years old at the time. And that would've made you're older brother Eddie 18 years old. You both lived with your mother Maria. Your father had been sentenced to life in jail for the murders of three young girls. Your brother got in deep with the gangs and didn't have the sense to try to get himself out of it. Unfortunately it wound up costing him his life."

Horatio pointed down at the photo and saw Carlos tense up.

"On October 11, 1992, Eddie and his buddies were making a drug deal with a rival gang. That wound up being a huge mistake, it was a set up. The gang pulled knives on Eddie and his boys. They took off running into an alleyway where they had to climb a tall chain link fence. They all made it over accept for Eddie. A rival gang member threw a knife which penetrated Eddie's left leg. He fell down the 15 feet onto the cement, breaking his right arm when he landed on it. His friends left him behind, and Eddie was beaten to death. His arms and legs were broken, his fingers dislocated, and they finished him off by bashing his head in with a crow bar. The police never found the gang who killed Eddie, so they dropped the case a year later, which would explain why you say you don't talk to cops. You left Orlando with your mother a few months later and came to Miami. Maria Maldando, and her now only son, who was determined to follow in his brother's footsteps. Did I miss anything Carlos?"

When Carlos stood up to lunge at the red head, Frank was up in an instant, pushing the young man back down. Horatio's blue eyes burned into Carlos's brown eyes, the tension in the room growing increasingly thick.

"You shut your fucking mouth! You don't shit about my brother you arrogant son of a bitch!"

"You've got a bit of a temper don't you Carlos? Well, it won't be the first time it's gotten you into trouble."

Horatio pulled out another picture of deceased man and sheet of paper.

"Miami, 2003. You were 24 years old and still living with your mother. Hell, you're 35 and still living with her. Anyway, you were accused of the murder of 28 year old Nicholas Morton. He was killed on the night of January 28 2003. All it took was a single bullet to the head to end that poor man's life. His 3 year old daughter was going to have to grow up without a father, his wife without a husband, and his parents without a son. And they were all convinced that you had done it. However, the jury didn't see it that way. You were found not guilty of all charges due to lack of evidence. The family wanted a retrial, but was denied. Had they obtained more power, they probably would have received the retrial they had asked for. Now I on the other hand, I have more power than you could ever imagine. I have friends in very high places. If you don't tell me what you saw happen to my nephew, then I can make that retrial happen. I can put you through another year and a half of living hell. And I can promise you that this time, you will be found guilty. Then your poor old mother will have no one. She'll have lost both of her sons due to their stupidity. Now if that's what you want for your mother then go ahead, keep your mouth shut. Or, you can be helpful and go home to your mother. It's all up to you Carlos."

He watched as Carlos looked down at his feet. Horatio softened his tone.

"Be wise Carlos. Don't make a decision that you'll regret later son."

After several more minutes, Carlos hadn't looked up or even uttered a word. Horatio's own patience was wearing thin. 5 minutes later Horatio stood up and looked over at Frank.

"Frank I need for you to get me in touch with Judge Eric Geofrees. Tell him I want him to consider a retrial for the Morton case in 2003."

"Sure H."

Carlos's head shot up.

"Wait! I'll tell you! I'll tell you anything you want to know!"

Horatio and Frank both exchanged glances and sat back down in front of Carlos.

"Tell me what you saw."

"It was around 5 o'clock in the evening. Mama had been gone all day with her friends shopping. So I was sitting on the front porch. I saw this black sedan that I've never seen before pull up across the street."

"What kind of car was it?"

"A black BMW M6. 2013 I'd say. It was real nice and expensive looking. That's why I was so confused when the driver got out."

"Why how did he look?"

"He was this middle eastern guy, he had thick black hair, I was too far away to see what color his eyes were. He had on some muddy work boots, some dirty wrinkled jeans, and a gray t- shirt. He looked like too much of a bum to drive such a nice car. Anyway, he walked over to the little boy across the street, said a few words to him, and the boy walked away happily with him. The boy got in on the passenger side, and the man looked right at me before he got into the drivers seat and pulled off. I went back in the house."

"Did you get the license plate number?"

"Only the first three letters. B.F.D."

"If we put you in a room with a sketch artist, would you be able to describe this man."

"I think so."

Frank took out a notepad and wrote down the letters and description of the car. Horatio looked Carlos in the eye.

"You saw a 6 year old boy wander off with a complete and total stranger. And you did nothing!?"

"Hey don't get mad at me! The boy looked happy, so I figured the guy was a family member or family friend."

"There is no family resemblance between that boy and the man you just described. You've never seen him before, so he couldn't have been a family friend. And the boy's mother wasn't even outside when he came and got him!"

"Well maybe she should've been."

Horatio swallowed down a growl of anger.

"Why didn't you tell us from the start? And don't say because of your brother's death causing your dislike for cops. There's something else."

Carlos let out a deep sigh.

"About a half an hour after the boy wandered off with the man, somebody rang my doorbell. When I answered it, I saw a black S.U.V. pull off, but they were gone so fast that I didn't get to see the license plate. They had had left a large box on my porch. I took it inside an opened it up. It was filled with cash. At least 5,000 dollars worth. There was also a note."

"What did it say?"

"Keep quiet or we'll come back for you.' The money's still at my house, I didn't even have the chance to touch it. You can take it if you want. That's all I know, I swear."

Horatio and Frank stood up.

"Thank you Carlos, you've been very helpful. You can leave as soon as you sit down with our sketch artist."

Carlos looked shocked.

"I tried to attack you with a knife."

"Well, I'm willing to forget that since you've been so forthcoming."

Carlos nodded his thanks. Horatio walked over to the younger man and looked him sincerely in the eyes.

"Carlos, I know what it's like to loose your brother to his stupidity. I also know what it's like to have to take on his responsibilities. But don't let that destroy you son. If anything, let it make you stronger. You can be different than your brother. You can be better."

Horatio patted Carlos on the shoulder and walked over to Frank. Horatio and Frank walked out of the interview room closing it behind them. No sooner had they left the interview room that Ryan ran up to them.

"Nat and I found a match on the boots and tires. You should come and see."

"Just give us a few minutes Mr. Wolfe."

Ryan nodded and headed back towards the lab. Frank turned to Horatio.

"So, do you believe Carlos's story?"

Horatio played with his sunglasses in his hands.

"Funny enough I do Francis. It's just a wonder to me how a man who looks down on his luck, gets a hold of such a luxurious car."

"Yeah you're right."

"However, the thing that intrigues me the most is what the note read. Carlos said the note read 'WE will come back for you.'"

"So there's more than just the one guy?"

"It seems that way Francis. It looks like our mystery man has friends in higher places as well."

**Author's Note 2: Let me know what you guys thought! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Kidnapped

Chapter 10

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait, my inspiration had temporarily fled me. But it's back now. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! Enjoy! :D**

Calleigh held a picture of Ray Jr. out for the man in front of her to see. He was playing in the front yard with his football, his clothes were covered in dirt.

"Are you sure you've never seen this little boy before?"

The manager looked her up and down snobbishly and nervously before responding.

"I believe I've answered that question for you already. Are you deaf madam? I've never seen that filthy little boy before. Now would you mind exiting my establishment?"

Eric walked over to the counter before leaning his face closely to the manager's, his anger rising.

"You listen to me you pompous son of a bitch! If you were really as rich as you like to pretend you are, then you wouldn't be the owner of a run down ice cream parlor! So you start showing her and me some respect and we'll _exit you're establishment_, when we're done with you."

Eric took the photo from Calleigh and threw it down on the counter, facing the man.

"Have. You. Seen. This. Boy.?"

The man simply stared at Eric, his eyes mirroring his disgust towards the Cuban. Eric grabbed him roughly and suddenly by his tie, and forced his face downwards directly in front of the photograph. Calleigh looked at Eric and grabbed his arm.

"Eric!"

Eric ignored her, and held the manger firmly.

"HAVE YOU SEEN HIM!? YES OR NO!?"

The man looked at him with horror, as beads of nervous sweat slid down his face.

"I SEE HIM ALL THE TIME WITH HIS MOTHER! BUT I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM RECENTLY, I SWEAR!"

Eric let the man go, and looked hard at him.

"I don't believe you."

The manager straightened his tie and stared snootily at Eric.

"I'm appalled that you dare threaten me with violence. And on top of that, accuse me of being a liar. But then again, I would expect nothing less from a rage fueled cop, and his unfortunate partner."

When Calleigh heard that, she feared that her boyfriend might hit the man behind the counter. She quickly grabbed his arm again and pulled him away. She threw a fake smile back at the manager.

"We're sorry for wasting your time Mr. Blackwell. If you think of anything, please call and let us know."

He waved them off.

"Yes, yes of course. Now please leave. You're presence is bad for business."

Calleigh pulled Eric outside all the way to the hummer, where she let go of him.

"What the hell was that!?"

"He was being disrespectful! Disrespectful to you, me, and Ray Jr."

"I know he was being disrespectful, but you can't go around grabbing people every time they act nasty towards you. You saw what kind of guy he was. He's the kind of guy, that would love to report an officer if he even put one wrinkle on his suit. He's not worth getting in trouble over."

"He was nasty towards _you_."

Calleigh smiled lovingly and gently caressed Eric's face.

"I don't need for you to fight my battles _for me _Eric. I need you to fight them _with me_."

Eric smiled lightly before grabbing her hand in his.

"Alright Cal."

Calleigh gave Eric a light kiss.

"You wanna drive?"

"Can you drive? I gotta call Ryan."

He looked back at the ice cream parlor.

"Something doesn't sit right with me about Mr. Blackwell."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Horatio and Frank walked swiftly into the lab where Ryan and Natalia were working.

"What do you have for me Mr. Wolfe?"

Ryan turned around from the computer monitor.

"Well, I didn't find it Nat did."

"No, you found it."

"I helped, you're the one who mainly found it."

Horatio noticed how both Ryan and Natalia were smiling at each other shyly. He and Frank shared a look.

"Hey! We don't care who figured it out! Just tell us what it is!"

They both looked at Frank apologetically.

"Sorry Frank."

"Yeah sorry Frank."

The big Texan let out a huff. Horatio looked at Natalia.

"So, what did you find Ms. Boa Vista?"

"Well, Ryan and I got a match on the type of boot our kidnapper was wearing. A men's Timberland pro 6 work boot. Size twelve."

"Alright, what else have you got?"

"We got a match on the tire track. It's a tire that belongs on a newer luxury sedan. My guess is a Beamer from the looks of it."

Horatio nodded, it was the same car that Carlos had claimed to had seen.

"I also need for you to run a partial plate Ms. Boa Vista. Bravo, Foxtrot, Delta. It's supposed to be a black BMW M6. A witness says he think it was from 2013."

"Sure, just give me about half an hour H."

"Thanks. Keep me posted."

Horatio and Franked walked out the lab.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Ryan stared into Natalia's eyes.

"Hey Nat, I was wondering. After we find H's nephew, do you wanna…?"

"Yes?"

Ryan took in a deep nervous breath.

"Do you want to…"

Ryan was interrupted by his phone ringing. He sighed frustratingly before answering it.

"Wolfe?"

Natalia sighed sadly, another chance for them to possibly become something more than friends, had been ruined once more. She decided to go to her computer, and work on the partial license plate Horatio had given her.

"Ryan, it's Eric. I need a little back ground info on William Blackwell the third."

"Hang on."

Ryan walked over to the computer and longed onto the MDPD database before typing in Blackwell's name.

"William Blackwell the third. Son of William Blackwell the second, whom is deceased. Blackwell was born in 1956 in Los Angeles California. FYI, he was born into money. His mother died after she gave birth to him. He and his family moved to Miami 20 years ago. When his father died of lung cancer 7 years ago, he found out that his own father had cut him out of his will. All of his father's money had gone to his brother Thomas Blackwell. Thomas inherited the money, the house, and the cars. Which left William the third with nothing. He's been working at an ice cream parlor on North West 7th street, ever since."

"No criminal record?"

"Apart from a restraining order from his brother, Nope. Why?"

"Because, he was very nervous when we interviewed him. I think he saw something, but isn't willing to tell. Ryan, I need for you to check the surveillance tape from the camera outside of the parlor. Go back from now to the last four hours, I want to see if anything comes up."

Ryan looks through the footage, and finds something.

"I think I've got something. At 6:00 P.M. tonight, a black BMW M6 pulled into the parking lot of the parlor. It went around to the back of the parking lot, out of view of the camera. Blackwell was standing outside when it went by. He walked around to the back a few seconds later. Then, a couple of minutes after that, he comes back to the front with a yellow envelope and goes back inside. The car pulls off shortly after that."

"Now I know he was up to something."

"That's not all Eric. This is the same car that H's witness saw when Ray went missing. It was also exactly half an hour after Ray disappeared."

"So you think Blackwell has had contact with our kidnapper?"

"That's how it looks Eric. If he's not too forthcoming, you're best bet is for H to get it out of him."

"Thanks Ryan, tell H we're bringing in a suspect for interrogation."

"Sure thing."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Do you think we're finally getting somewhere?"

Horatio put on his sunglasses as he and Frank walked outside, even though it was ten o'clock at night.

"I hope so Francis, I don't want this to be one of those cases where we just go around in circles."

Horatio rubbed a tired hand over his face. Frank watched his friend with concern.

"Maybe you should get some sleep, you had a long day even before Ray went missing."

Horatio placed his hands on his hips and stared up at the full moon. Ray had been missing for four and a half hours. He felt like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest. He wanted to yell at the top of his lungs. He wanted to share his pain with the world. Yet, he refused to let his mask of steel slip. He looked away from the moon and stared back at Frank, praying that the sunglasses would cover the pain filled expression in his eyes.

"Frank. Ray Jr. is like a son to me. That little boy is my world. Him and his mother are the only family I have. I was there when Yelina was carrying him, I was there when he was born, I was there when he said his first word, hell I was there when he took his first steps. If I loose him now, I would never be the same again."

Frank sympathized for his friend. He had suffered so much in his life, and this was just another painful experience to add to his list.

"I understand that Horatio, really I do. But if you don't sleep, you won't be able to think straight. How can you find your nephew when you'll be struggling to keep your eyes open?"

Horatio sighed. He knew that the big Texan was right.

"Alright Frank. I'll go home, and get a few hours of sleep."

Frank nodded. Horatio's cell phone rung. He looked at Horatio with concern.

"Don't worry, as soon as I take care of this, I'll head home."

Frank nodded, and walked through the parking lot to his hummer, before driving off.

"Caine."

"H, it's Ryan. Eric just called, he and Calleigh are bringing in a guy who may have had contact with the kidnapper. Other than that, no sign of Ray Jr. When you get back in the lab, I'll catch you up on everything Eric told me."

"On my way Mr. Wolfe."

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Yelina sat at the kitchen table, she hadn't seen Rick since Horatio had forced him to leave. She wished that her red headed knight in shining armor were here right now. She wished that her baby boy were here right now. Her heart ached greatly to find her son. She hadn't been able to eat anything, or finish cooking. She was in too much distress. Which meant that she hadn't made Rick's dinner. All she had done was cry. She got up and looked out her kitchen window when she heard a car stop in front of her house. It was Rick. She looked into her driveway and saw the two officers sitting in it. She watched secretively as Rick slid two small yellow envelopes into the car. Both officers took one and looked inside. They nodded at Rick and she watched as they backed out of her driveway.

_*Did Rick just pay off the cops that are supposed to be protecting me!?*_

Yelina ran out of the kitchen and into the living room to look for her cell phone. She quickly found it on the couch and picked it up. Just when she was about to start dialing a number, she heard Rick's booming voice from behind her.

"Who are you calling?"

His voice sent chills down her spine.

"No one."

She could hear him growl. He walked around the coffee table and stood in front of her.

"Don't lie to me Yelina! Who were you calling?"

"Horatio."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see if he had any news on Ray Jr."

"If Horatio has any news, he'll call you. You don't need to call him."

Yelina sighed and threw the phone down on the coffee table. Rick smirked.

"Good girl."

Yelina looked down at the floor. Rick started loosening his tie as he walked back around the coffee table towards the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?"

"There is none."

Rick stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around slowly.

"What?"

"There is no dinner, I didn't make any. I was to worried about my son."

Rick's anger was rising dangerously.

"You're telling me you didn't make me any dinner because Ray is gone!? I work too damn hard to come home to a woman who won't even cook me a warm meal!"

"Rick, you want for me to make dinner when my little boy could be god only knows where!?"

"It's not my fault that you're an unfit mother! Now get your ass in that kitchen and cook my goddamn dinner!"

"If you want dinner, cook it your damn self Rick!"

Rick swung out the back of his hand and it collided roughly with Yelina's face. She fell onto the floor with scream.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to you Columbian whore! You do what I tell you, when I tell you to!"

Just when Rick was about to land a kick to her mid section, Yelina kicked her leg up. Her foot collided with his family jewels. He fell to his knees in pain. She got up and attempted to run past him, but Rick grabbed her ankle and she fell back to the ground hard with a cry of pain.

"You're going to regret that Yelina. And even your red headed boyfriend won't be able to help you."

**Author's Note 2: Let me know what you thought! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Kidnapped

Chapter 11

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry it's taking so long to update. I don't know how long it will be until my next update. I have several upcoming exams, and I have to take a brief break from fan fiction ****L****. As always, reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoy a new chapter of Kidnapped! :D**

Horatio sat calmly in interview room 1, waiting for his colleagues to bring in William Blackwell the third. He fiddled with his sunglasses until he heard the door behind him open. He watched as Calleigh and Eric sat Blackwell down in the chair in front of him.

"Thank you. Calleigh, I need for you to go to the Maldando residence. The witness says he was given a box of money from the kidnappers. He claims he left it untouched somewhere in his home. I need for you to run a trace on finger prints and see if you can get a match."

"I'm on it."

Calleigh walked out the room.

"Eric, Mr. Wolfe updated me on the situation, I need for you to set up roadblocks and pull over any and all newer black BMW M6's. You're looking for a middle eastern man dressed in dirty clothes and muddy work boots."

Horatio noticed Blackwell tensing at the mention of the car.

"On it H."

Eric walked out of the room, already on his cell phone making calls. Horatio turned in his chair to face Blackwell.

"Well, Well, Well."

Blackwell jerked angrily against his handcuffs.

"You people have no right to do this to me! Do you know who I am!"

"Yes I do Mr. Blackwell. Once upon a time you were a somebody who came from money. Then when your father kicked you out of his will due to lack of interest in the family business, you became a nobody. A nobody that owns an ice cream parlor with minimum patrons due to your lack of humility."

"Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that!? I'll call my brother and he'll get me the best lawyer in Miami! I will sue this whole goddamn department for every single cent it's worth! Until then, I have nothing more to say to you sir."

Horatio let out a small smirk.

"Right, your younger brother Thomas Blackwell. The same brother of yours that put out a restraining order against you."

Horatio watched with a slight satisfaction as Blackwell turned white as a sheet. He took the folder resting in his lap and pulled out a couple of documents.

"According to this, your brother put out the restraining order because he was afraid. He was afraid that you would try to rob him of his millions. It also seems as though he has Peniaphobia. The fear of poverty, or associating with those who are more unfortunate than others. Than would include you William."

"Is this why I'm here? To dig up painful memories of my past!?"

"No."

Horatio reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and took out a picture of Ray Jr. He threw the picture down in front of him.

"Have you seen him?"

"No."

Horatio chuckled.

"You know, my team warned me about you. They said that you would try to deny it."

Horatio leaned forward and Blackwell began to sweat.

"I was told that the same detectives that questioned you, are the same ones that you told about seeing this boy and his mother before."

Blackwell remained silent.

"We have surveillance footage of you at the ice cream parlor today. You saw that Black BMW M6 pull into the parking lot. It went all the way around the back of the building, so you went to see what the driver was doing. Now the building blocked the back parking lot from the camera and the rest of the footage. A few seconds later you come back into view with a small yellow envelope that you didn't have before. Now either you just sold something to someone, or you saw something that you weren't supposed to see, and you got paid off. Now I don't know which one it is, but you're going to tell me William."

William was sweating profusely now, yet remained silent. Horatio began fiddling with his sunglasses again.

"I can make your life hell William. You think it's bad now, wait until you get a load of prison. You sleep in dirty bunks, use filthy toilets, eat flavorless food, and the possibilities are endless. You'll get beat on everyday for having the slightest bit of intelligence. But I can prevent that all from happening if you just tell me what I want to know."

Blackwell looked up.

"There's nothing you can charge me with. It won't stick."

"Actually there is. It's called obstruction of justice. You're withholding importing information from law enforcement officers, and preventing progress from being made on an important case. You could get a good 3 years for that. You'd be all over the news. And by the time you get out, your parlor would be shut down, you'd be completely broke, you'd be homeless. You would be completely back to square one just because you refused to be forthcoming. Your brother would look down his nose at you and laugh in your face. And your father would roll over in his grave and chastise you. Do you really want all of that?"

William looked down, he rang his hands together nervously.

"William? Do you want all of that yes or no? I'm trying to keep you out of trouble William, but if you can't help me, then I can't help you."

William let out a loud sigh.

"Alright. The Black BMW went by me and I could see that he was struggling with a kid in the seat next to him. I saw the car go around back, so I went to see what was going on. I walked up to the passenger window just in time to see a man backhand the hell out of the kid. It was the same boy you showed me a picture of."

Horatio felt his jaw hardening.

"The man saw me and got out of the car. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. Then he asked me if I could keep my mouth shut about what I saw. I told him I could. He threw me a small envelope filled with fifty's and hundred's. He told me if I stayed quiet, then more would be headed my way very soon. So I took the money and I walked away. Like the whole thing never happened."

"Can you describe this man?"

"Yeah, a middle eastern guy, he was dressed sloppy as hell to have such a nice car, he had this really nice thick black hair, and brown eyes. He had a very heavy accent."

"If I sat you down with a sketch artist, would you be able to describe him perfectly?"

"Yeah sure."

"Good. Did he say where he was going?"

"Nope. He gave me the money, and then we went our separate ways. Is there anything else Lieutenant?"

Horatio slid his glasses into his pocket.

"Yeah, don't leave town."

Horatio stood up from the table and walked out the room angrily. He couldn't believe that some people would be willing to sell out a child's safety just to make a quick buck. He felt his phone ring in his pocket. It was an unknown number.

"Caine?"

"Is this Lieutenant Horatio Caine?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"My name is Doctor Michael Alexander, I'm the head doctor at Mercy Hospital. I'm afraid there's been an accident."

**Author's Note 2: Evil cliffhanger! I'll post another chapter in about 2 or 3 weeks guys. As always reviews are appreciated! Happy Memorial day! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Kidnapped

Chapter 12

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's seemed like forever since I last updated! Well now I'm done with school with passing grades as of yesterday! And I have no more excuses for postponing this story! I hope most of you are still interested, and that you enjoy this new chapter of Kidnapped! :D**

Horatio rushed into mercy hospital, his heart beating wildly,… his blood ice cold. It had only been 10 minutes ago when he had gotten the call. The call that made his world stop. The call that broke his heart. The call that changed everything.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

_Flashback *10 minutes earlier*_

_He felt his phone ring in his pocket. It was an unknown number._

"_Caine."_

"_Is this Lieutenant Horatio Caine?"_

"_Yes. Who is this?"_

"_My name is Doctor Michael Alexander, I'm the head doctor at Mercy Hospital. I'm afraid there's been an accident."_

_Horatio's concern began to grow._

"_What kind of an accident?"_

"_I have a Yelina Salas in my care. You were put down as her next of kin."_

_Horatio's heart began to skip a beat. He began quickly walking towards the exit as he spoke with the doctor._

"_What's wrong with her? Is she alright?"_

"_I'm afraid she's been severely beaten. She's in a coma."_

_CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI_

Horatio hadn't even waited for the doctor to finish before he hung up and raced to the hospital. Now he was briskly walking to the nurse's station to ask for direction. He approached one of the nurses and pulled out his badge.

"Excuse me, my name is Lieutenant Caine MDPD. Can you please tell me which room Yelina Salas is in?"

"One moment please sir."

The nurse typed in some information on her computer monitor and looked up at Horatio.

"She's in room 310 Lieutenant. But the doctor is still examining her, so you'll have to wait."

"You don't understand ma'am, this is urgent. I have to see her now."

"I'm sorry Lieutenant but the doctor has to check her over thoroughly. She could have life threatening injuries."

Horatio's breath hitched in fear.

"Is it that bad?"

"Doctor Alexander will have a full report for you when he's done Lieutenant. In the mean time, please have a seat."

Horatio knew that the nurse was right, so with a sigh he slowly walked over to the waiting area and sat down. He had been sitting for about 15 minutes when his phone rang. He answered it without looking down at the caller ID.

"Caine."

"Horatio, it's Frank."

"Francis, I thought you went home."

"I am home, I was just checking to make sure that you were doing the same thing."

"Actually I'm not. I'm at the hospital Frank."

"The hospital! What! Why!? What happened!?"

"It's Yelina."

"Is she alright?"

Horatio felt his frustration and sadness building up.

"I don't know. The nurses won't tell me anything. I have to wait for the doctor to come out here. He called me about half an hour ago. Said she was badly beaten. I know he did it Frank! It was Rick Stetler that dirty son of a bitch! I'll kill him!"

"Horatio, calm down. You can't be any help to Yelina in this state of mind. And you have to remember that your nephew is out there somewhere too, with a man that could be as dangerous as the sky is blue. You've gotta be strong Horatio. For your family. They need ya."

Horatio let out a deep breath.

"I know. Thanks Francis."

"Anytime. You want me come to come down to the hospital and sit with ya?"

"No, I'm good. Just get some sleep Frank."

"If you promise me you will too."

"I promise."

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Calleigh walked up to the front door of the Maldanado residence. She rung the bell and patiently waited. Mrs. Maldanado opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hello, can I help you young lady?"

"Hi Mrs. Maldanado. My name is Calleigh Duquesne. I'm a CSI, I work for Lieutenant Caine. The man who interviewed you earlier."

"Oh yes, the young man with the nice manners. He's such a polite boy. My son Carlos should be around him, he might learn a thing or two. Well anyways, what could I do to help you?"

Calleigh smiled.

"Well when we interviewed your son earlier he said something about a box he was given. Do you have any idea where that box may be?"

Mrs. Maldanado thought for a minute.

"Come to think of it, I saw a brown box sitting on the table when I came home earlier today. It's still sitting there now."

"May I see it please?"

"Sure come on in."

She moved aside and let Calleigh in. Then she led her to where the large box was sitting. Mrs. Maldando sat down in a chair at the table and watched as Calleigh slid on a pair of white gloves and opened the box. Inside was a ton of money. Large bills, 50's and 100's. It was probably about 5,000 dollars worth just like Carlos had said. Mrs. Maldanado had a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh, Dios mío! Where did all of that money come from!?"

"I'm afraid that someone tried to bribe your son Mrs. Maldanado."

Mrs. Maldanado made a cross and said a silent prayer.

"Do you know where Carlos is right now ma'am?"

"He said he was going to one of those filthy bars. I forgot the name of it."

Before Calleigh could say anything else, tires were heard screeching to a halt from outside the house. Suddenly shots rang out and Calleigh threw Mrs. Maldanado to the floor before falling herself. Several moments passed by before the shots seized. The tires screeched once more as they sped off. Calleigh and Mrs. Maldanado sat up.

"Are you alright ma'am?"

"Yes, but what about you honey? Your head's bleeding."

Calleigh felt around on her head where she found a graze on the left side. She looked down at the blood on her hand just as her vision became blurred and all she saw was darkness.

**Author's Note: Alright, I'm gonna update in a couple of days. Let me know what you thought! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Kidnapped

Chapter 13

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone, here it is Tuesday night jus like I promised. I'll try to update again on Thursday. Reviews are appreciated as always. Enjoy! :D**

Horatio sat in the waiting room impatiently. Playing with his sunglasses, feeling lost. His whole life depended on what the doctor would tell him. He needed Yelina to come out alive. He needed Yelina to be safe. He needed Yelina to be in his life. Forever. He sits and thinks about how long he has waited to tell his sister in law how he feels. All the opportunities he missed. All the chances he had. Gone. But now, if Yelina came through this, and he got his nephew back, he swore to himself that he would let Yelina know how he feels. Let her into his heart. Let himself love. But now, all he can do… is wait.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Eric was walking towards ballistics to see if Calleigh had returned from the Maldanado residence, when a uniformed officer approached him.

"Sir, I have both of the drawings from the sketch artist."

"Thanks Gonzalez."

Eric watched him walk off and looked down at the drawings. They were identical. Eric pulled out his phone and hit speed dial. After a few rings a tired and overly stressed voice answered.

"Caine."

"H. It's Eric."

"What is it Eric?"

"I got the pictures back from the sketch artist. They're identical. I'm gonna have Ryan and Nat run em' through the system. I just wondered did you want to be here when we got a name and a face?"

"Um, yeah. Just give me an hour Eric."

"Is everything alright H?"

"Um, not really. I'm at the hospital with Yelina."  
>Eric's concern began to grow.<p>

"Is she o.k.?"

"She's in a coma. I haven't gotten to talk to the doctor yet, so I don't know how she's actually doing. They said she was severely beaten. And I bet all my money that I know who did it."

"Stetler."

"Bingo."

"That bastard! I'm sorry H. First your nephew's been abducted and now this."

"Yeah I know. Could you do me a favor Eric?"

"Sure H."

"I want you to track down Stetler. Track his phone, track his credit card use, check everything. Find that son of a bitch, and take the whole team with you. He could be dangerous at this point."

"With pleasure."

"And I left two guards on watch in Yelina's driveway tonight. A man doesn't beat up his girlfriend in a house with two armed officers outside without them knowing. I want to know who they were, where they were then, and where they are now."

"Got it. Is that all H?"

"Yeah that's all for now Eric. Thanks. I'll meet you back at the lab in an hour."

"No problem. We'll see you in 60 brother." (_60 minutes)_

They both hung up.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Calleigh opened her eyes to find herself sitting upright on a stretcher outside of the Maldanado residence. She saw police cruisers, ambulances, and even a fire truck all around her. She looked up and saw Mrs. Maldanado yelling at her son Carlos in Spanish. Calleigh assumed it was about the money. He looked relieved that she was alright, but annoyed that she was yelling. Calleigh felt on her forehead and found that it had already been bandaged up. An EMT approached Calleigh just as she was attempting to get off the stretcher.

"Detective Duquesne, I think it's in best interest if you go to the hospital."

"Oh I'm fine thank you."

"You don't understand. You could experience some serious dizziness or loss of awareness."

"I'll get along just fine sir. Thank you."

She brushed past the EMT and made her way quickly back inside of Mrs. Maldanado's house. She quickly ran into the living room and found the box of money with minimal damage. It had only taken 2 or 3 shots. She grabbed the box and made her way back outside. Just as she reached her hummer, her phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. and saw that It was her boyfriend.

"Hey Eric."

"Hey Cal. You still at Mrs. Maldanado's house?"

"Yeah I was just getting ready to leave."

"Just wait there, we're coming to get you."

"We?"

"Me, Ryan, and Nat. H wants us to track down Stetler, he thinks that he put Yelina in the hospital tonight. She was badly beaten."

Calleigh gasped.

"Oh my goodness! Is she going to be alright?"

"H doesn't know. He hasn't talked to the doctors yet."

"Poor H."

"I know. Calleigh, did you find the money Carlos was talking about?"

"Yeah, I have it."

"All right, just put it in the back of my hummer when I get there. And grab your gear out of your trunk. H said Stetler could be dangerous."

"All right."

They hung up. About 5 minutes later, Eric's hummer pulled to a stop behind hers. She threw her evidence in the trunk and hopped into the passenger seat. Ryan and Natalia were sitting awkwardly next to each other in the backseat. They were throwing glances each others ways when one thought that the other wasn't looking. Of course Eric and Calleigh noticed, but chose to let love take its course. Eric saw all of the uniforms outside of the house, the broken front window, and even the beautiful wooden front door, which now hung loosely and lop sided off of one hinge.

"Calleigh what the hell happened here?"

"It was a drive by shooting."

"Well are you….."

Eric looked up at Calleigh and saw the bandage on the side of her forehead. He reached a hand up and gently brushed his fingers across the bandage.

"Cal, what happened?"

"It's just a graze Eric."

"Do you need to go the hospital, do you need to get checked out, do you feel alright?"

Calleigh put a finger against his lips.

"Eric. I. Am. Fine. O.k.?"

Eric nodded and Calleigh leaned over and gave him a loving kiss. This made Ryan and Natalia even more uncomfortable. Horatio was the only member of the team who didn't know of Eric and Calleigh's relationship. Ryan piped up from the backseat.

"Get a room you two!"

Calleigh smiled and Eric looked up at him through his rearview mirror.

"Shut up Ryan."

Everyone chuckled as Eric pulled off the curb.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Family of Yelina Salas?"

Horatio looked up from fiddling with his sunglasses and saw a doctor whom was holding a clipboard. He was a middle aged man with grey hair and square framed glasses. He was wearing a white doctor's coat, a blue dress shirt, a red neck tie, tan slacks, and black dress shoes. Horatio walked over to the doctor and shook his hand.

"Doctor Alexander I presume?"

"Yes, so you must me Lieutenant Horatio Caine?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, there is good news and bad news. Which one would you prefer to hear first Mr. Caine?"

Horatio let out a deep sigh.

"The good news I suppose."

"Well, the good news is that we have Ms. Salas in stable condition and she will most definitely live if she can survive the night. The chances of her surviving the night are very high at this point. She's definitely a fighter."

Horatio let out a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding.

"And the bad news?"

"The bad news is uncertainty Mr. Caine. She has been so badly battered that she's in a very deep comma. The bad news is that… we're not sure if she'll ever wake up."

Before Horatio could panic, the doctor put his hand up.

"However miracles have been worked a many a time in cases like these. She could wake up in minutes, hours, days, moths, years, or never. Only time will tell."

Horatio ran both his hands threw his fiery red hair. He responded to the doctor with a broken voice.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course. Right this way Mr. Caine."

Horatio trailed off behind Doctor Alexander with a broken heart and a dark soul.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Eric pulled the car to a stop outside of 1297 Malibu way. Before they had left the lab, Ryan pulled up Stetler's personal files and found his home address. His cell phone was no where to be found, and his credit card hadn't been used in almost a month. Their last hope was his home. They all jumped out of the hummer and strapped on their bullet proof vests. They made sure that their guns were loaded and drawn before stealthily approaching the front door. Eric knocked.

"Stetler, It's Eric Delko, open up!"

There was no answer. He looked to his right and saw Stetler's car in the driveway.

"Ryan, you and Nat go to the back door. Calleigh you're on my six."

They watched as Ryan and Nat ran to the back door. Eric looked around at Calleigh.

"You ready?"

"More than ready."

"Alright, lets catch this son of a bitch."

Eric kicks the door in.

**Author's Note: Alright guys, that's it for this one! I'll try to update again on Thursday. If I don't then I'll update on Saturday like I always do. Let me know what you thought guys! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Kidnapped

Chapter 14

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's another chapter just like I promised! I know I promised one for Saturday, but I suck. Anyways, I can't believe that this story is at 70 reviews already! Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. Enjoy the new chapter! :D**

Ray Jr. held his knees up to his chin tightly. Silent tears streamed down his face as he longed for his mother's warm embrace. Longed for his uncle's strong, soothing voice. He laid on his right side, terrified as he peered through the darkness of the trunk. He felt the car move off of a smooth road, onto rough terrain. The car bounced heavily as it sped across the land, causing Ray Jr. to occasionally bump his head. This continued for a number of minutes until the car came to a sudden halt. He listened as the driver's door opened, and shut loudly. He held in a shaky breath as he heard footsteps crunching against the ground, coming closer and closer to the back of the car until suddenly, they stopped. The trunk flew open and Ray Jr. was face to face with man whom called himself Yosef.

"Come along little man."

Yosef grabbed Ray Jr. roughly by the collar of his polo shirt and yanked him from the trunk. Ray Jr. hit the ground with a hard thud as he softly cried out into the night sky. Yosef ignored his cry of pain and slammed the trunk shut. Ray Jr. took in his surroundings and noticed that they were deep in a heavily wooded forest. He also noticed that Yosef had stopped the car right on the edge of a steep cliff.

"You better not run away, or you'll experience pain you've never thought was possible."

Ray Jr. watched as Yosef walked back around to the driver's side, reached in through the window, and shifted the car into neutral. Yosef walked back around to the trunk and began to push it over the edge into the Atlantic Ocean. Ray knew he had to act fast. It was a do or die situation. So he quickly stood up and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. Yosef heard the retreating footsteps and quickly turned around in time to see Ray disappearing into the trees.

"HEY!"

Yosef took off after Ray. The chase didn't last long before Yosef tackled Ray Jr. to the ground. He stood up and smacked the young boy roughly across his face.

"I told you not to run! DIDN'T I!?"

Ray Jr. nodded fearfully.

"You're just digging yourself an early grave my young friend."

Before Yosef had time to react, Ray lifted his leg and kicked Yosef in his family jewels. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees. Ray jumped to his feet. Before he could get far, Yosef's hand wrapped around his ankle as he stood to his feet. He roughly grabbed Ray Jr. and threw him headfirst against the trunk of a tree, knocking him out instantly. He stood over him.

"You just made a huge mistake little man."

He threw Ray's unconscious body over his left shoulder, and prepared himself for the long walk ahead.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The door flies open on its hinges. Eric and Calleigh stealthily make their way into Stetler's living room, only to stop dead in their tracks. The whole room was empty. No couches, no tables or chairs, no furniture of any kind. Only blank walls and windows which failed to don curtains. Just a vast empty room. Natalia and Ryan burst through the back kitchen door, only to find the kitchen in the same way. They wandered into the living room with their guns still drawn. Ryan looked at Eric.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know, but something tells me that Stetler is long gone."

"We should search the rest of the house anyways."

"Alright, you and Nat search upstairs, Cal and I will search downstairs in the basement."

"Alright."

Eric and Calleigh slowly make their way down to the basement while Ryan and Natalia cautiously head upstairs. Once they thoroughly checked the basement, they re-holstered their guns.

"Eric, what are we gonna tell Horatio?"

"We have no choice but to tell him the truth, Stetler's MIA. And that's not the worst part. He's gone dark. His cell phone is no where to be found, and his credit card hasn't been used in almost a month. This just makes our job a hell of a lot harder Cal. H sure isn't gonna be happy about this."

Eric ran his hands threw his short hair. Calleigh grabbed his arm softly.

"Eric, don't worry. We'll catch Rick, We'll find Ray Jr., and Yelina will be just fine. I promise you, it'll all work out in the end."

"And if it doesn't?"

Calleigh looked down at the ground before meeting her boyfriend's eyes again.

"Then we'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it."

Eric nodded. They slowly walked out of the basement, and found Natalia and Ryan coming back downstairs. Ryan faced Eric.

"Upstairs was clear. His closet was empty. There wasn't even a bed in his room."

"I'm surprised there was a closet. Come on, we have to meet H back at the lab in 10. The two witnesses' descriptions of the kidnapper were a match. H wants the drawings put through facial recognition so we can get a name. Ryan, when we get back to the lab, I need for you and Nat to find the two officers who were on watch outside of Yelina's house tonight."

They nodded. When they started walking out the door, Calleigh pulled Eric back.

"Why do you keep sticking them together?"

"Because, even a total idiot could see how into each other they are."

Calleigh rolled her eyes, and playfully pushed Eric out the front door.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Doctor Alexander stopped right outside of the shut door of room 310.

"Well, this is it. Take as long as you need Mr. Caine."

"Thank you doctor."

Doctor Alexander walked away. Horatio placed a hand on the door handle and shut his eyes. He took in a deep breath and opened the door. He closed the door behind him and opened his eyes. Of course he had steeled himself to see a bruised and battered Yelina. But nothing had prepared Horatio for the sight before him. There Yelina laid, with a number of tubes exiting various parts of her body. There was a nasal tube connected through her nostrils and she was connected to an iv line and an EKG monitor. Her beautiful face was covered in bruises and cuts, as well as her arms. Her legs were hidden by the blankets, but had undoubtedly suffered the same fate. Her left eye was black and blue, probably swollen shut. Horatio numbly grabbed for a chair and pulled it to Yelina's bed side. He sat down and immediately grabbed her hand. He noticed that some of her nails were torn or broken off, evidence that she had tried to fight Rick back. He promised himself that he would return later with a kit, and search for DNA underneath her nails. But right now, he just wanted to be close to her, if only for a little while. Horatio looked up at Yelina, and decided to talk to her, even though she couldn't answer, or probably even hear him.

"Hey Yelina. It's Horatio. I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you from Rick. I should've made you spend the night with me. But, I see you fought back."

Horatio cracked a small smile.

"You always were a little spitfire."

His smile slowly disappeared.

"That's why I don't understand why you settled for Rick. You're such a strong independent woman, and he's such an arrogant bastard. He doesn't deserve you, and you don't deserve to be treated this way. You deserve to be with someone who would treat you with respect, someone who would tell you how much they love you every waking moment they got. Someone who would constantly show you how much they love you. Someone like…."

Horatio stopped himself just before he said the word 'me'. He took in a deep breath as he looked at the woman he loved, and tears began to flood his eyes. He got lost in his thoughts.

_*I love you so much Yelina. I love you more than a man loves his sister in law. I love you more than you'll ever know.*_

He shakes the thoughts from his head, and looks down at his watch. He was due to meet Eric and the team at the lab in 7 minutes. Horatio stood up from his chair, and leaned over Yelina's bed. He placed a kiss on her head and whispered to her.

"I'll be back soon Yelina."

He left. But little did he know that Yelina had heard all of his words, and even felt his kiss.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

About 10 minutes after he left the hospital, Horatio strode into the lab, immediately seeing Eric, Calleigh, Ryan, and Natalia.

"Eric, did you find Rick?"

"Sorry H. His house was empty, there wasn't a single piece of furniture anywhere. You would hardly believe that anyone had ever lived there. He probably skipped town."

Horatio wasn't surprised, it was just like Rick to run.

"When it comes to Rick, don't ever assume things."

"Yeah I know."

"Eric, you didn't the start facial recognition yet did you?"

Eric shook his head.

"Nope, we were waiting for you H."

Horatio looked past Eric at Ryan.

"You may begin the search Mr. Wolfe."

Ryan nodded, pressed a couple keys, and the search was on. Everyone looked up at the giant monitor and watched as countless faces, names, birthdates, and social security numbers rushed across the screen. Everyone watched the search monitor in silence. Horatio inclined his head towards the ground, and fiddled with his sunglasses in his hands. After about 5 minutes of searching, the computer beeped, and a face was displayed on the monitor. But there was no name, date of birth, hometown, social security or credit card number. Just a face. Eric got Horatio's attention.

"H, we got a face for our kidnapper, but no identity."

Horatio slowly lifted his head and nearly dropped his sunglasses.

"You alright H?"

"This is no man without an identity. This is Yosef Avraham. He's from Israel."

"You know him?"

"I killed his brother. He was a terrorist. But I had no choice. And until we find this man, not only is Ray Jr. in danger. But the entire population of Miami is at stake as well."

**Author's Note 2: Alright guys, I'll post another chapter on Sunday evening. As always reviews are deeply appreciated! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Kidnapped

Chapter 15

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here it is Sunday, and there's another chapter just like I promised! I'm very grateful to you guys, your reviews make my day! I hope you all enjoy another chapter of Kidnapped! :D**

Yelina attempted to open her eyes and gaze at her surroundings. Yet she found she couldn't open her eyes, or move any parts of her body. This alarmed her greatly. She laid in the darkness and listened for any sound that might give her a hint as to where she might be. Suddenly, several images flashed through her mind, as she remembered what happened to her after Horatio left her home. As she strung these thoughts together, she concluded where she probably was, how she probably got there, and who probably put her there.

_*Flashback (two hours ago)*_

_Rick's anger was rising dangerously._

"_You're telling me you didn't make me any dinner because Ray is gone!? I work too damn hard to come home to a woman who won't even cook me a warm meal!"_

"_Rick, you want for me to make dinner when my little boy could be god only knows where!?"_

"_It's not my fault that you're an unfit mother! Now get your ass in that kitchen and cook my goddamn dinner!"_

"_If you want dinner, cook it your damn self Rick!"_

_Rick swung out the back of his hand and it collided roughly with Yelina's face. She fell onto the floor with a scream._

"_Who the hell do you think you're talking to you Columbian whore! You do what I tell you, when I tell you to!"_

_Just when Rick was about to land a kick to her mid section, Yelina kicked her leg up. Her foot collided with his family jewels. He fell to his knees in pain. She got up and attempted to run past him, but Rick grabbed her ankle and she fell back to the ground hard with a cry of pain._

"_You're going to regret that Yelina. And even your red headed boyfriend won't be able to help you."_

_Rick stood up, and looked down at Yelina._

"_Look at you. You're pathetic. A waste of space. You think Horatio wants you? If anything he just wants to get in your pants for god only know why. Who would ever love you?"_

_He slammed his foot down against her face, erecting a loud cry from her._

"_You're useless!"_

_He jams his foot into her rib cage several times. She screams in pain, as several of her ribs begin to crack. When she attempts to stand up and run, he grabs her roughly by the arms, and slings her down onto the couch. Her back is to him, her knees embedded in the couch's cushion._

"_Where you going babe? The fun's just getting started!"_

_Rick began to pull down her white capris and underwear._

"_Rick please stop! I don't want this!"_

"_Shut up!"_

_Rick slaps her from behind._

"_Let's call this payback Yelina. You're getting what you deserve!"_

_Rick pulls down his pants and underwear and enters her roughly. Yelina begins to sob loudly, begging for Rick to stop. But he doesn't. He continues to rape her mercilessly. Then he pulls out of her just before he reaches his release. He pulls out his handkerchief, and uses it to catch his sperm. Then he re- zips himself and punches Yelina in her nose. It automatically begins bleeding. He throws her on the floor, and made sure that no traces of his sperm were left anywhere. Then, without another word, he walks out the door leaving Yelina in a small pool of her own blood and bodily fluids. She cries and shakes uncontrollably as she pulls herself over to the phone. She grabs it, and thinks about calling Horatio, but decided on calling 911 instead. Then she lost consciousness. She had been seeing darkness ever since._

_*End Flashback*_

Without a doubt, she knew that she was in the hospital, but why couldn't she move? Before she had the time to inquire further, she heard a door open and close. She listened as what sounded like a chair scraping across the floor, stopped at the side of her bed. She waited for what seemed like an eternity before the person spoke.

"Hey Yelina. It's Horatio. I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you from Rick. I should've made you spend the night with me. But, I see you fought back. You always were a little spitfire."

Yelina yelled to him, but her mouth would not move.

'Horatio! Help me!'

That's when she realized that he probably couldn't hear her and that she was most definitely in a comma.

"That's why I don't understand why you settled for Rick. You're such a strong independent woman, and he's such an arrogant bastard. He doesn't deserve you, and you don't deserve to be treated this way. You deserve to be with someone who would treat you with respect, someone who would tell you how much they love you every waking moment they got. Someone who would constantly show you how much they love you. Someone like…."

Yelina already knew that he was talking about himself, and she was in shock. She couldn't believe her ears. But she mentally smiled as she felt him place a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be back soon Yelina."

She listened as he left and the door shut behind him. If she wasn't sure before, she was most definitely positive now. If she ever got out of this comma, she swore that she would tell Horatio just how much he means to her, and hopeful he will do the same.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Horatio held his hands on his hips and took a deep breath as he stared up at the monitor. He couldn't believe that Yosef Avraham was back. He remembered that day well, the day when he was forced to put a bullet in Yosef's brother. Eric looked at him.

"Why did you kill Yosef's brother?"

"Because, I had no choice. It was either let Yeuri Avraham live, or let thousands die, along with the president of the United States."

_*Flashback (New York City 1992)*_

_It was December 20__th__,1992. It was a cold and blustery winter night. Horatio was running down the docks on 79__th__ street, chasing Yeuri Avraham. His partner Andy Spicowitz was a few blocks behind, lying against the police cruiser with a bullet in his shoulder, radioing for backup. Horatio ran faster and faster, his feet crunching beneath the hard snow. Yeuri turned back, firing shots in Horatio's direction. Each bullet missed. Horatio held his gun up, and fired one shot. The bullet pierced through Yeuri's left leg as he fell to the icy, cold ground. He carefully stood up as Horatio got closer and closer. He reached into his trench coat and pulled out a remote with a single button on it. Horatio slowly walked closer to Yeuri with his gun drawn until he spoke._

"_Stop where you stand Detective Caine, or the heart of New York City goes up in flames."_

"_Yeuri, listen to me, give me the remote."_

"_Like hell I will. I'm going to blow Times Square to kingdom come if it kills me."_

"_Times Square…. The president's motorcade route!"_

_President George H.W. Bush had just been elected into office just days ago. He was in New York City for a celebration dinner with his wife, and two sons._

"_Bravo detective, so you do have half a brain at least."_

"_Why? Why the president?"_

"_Because, you Americans think you're better than everyone else! Well let me tell you something! You're no better than any other country! And it's time I showed you that, by bringing down the man in charge."_

_Just when Yeuri was about to push the button, Horatio shot him in his abdomen causing him to drop the remote. Horatio ran over, kicked Yeuri's gun away, and seized the remote._

"_I told you to just hand it over Yeuri."_

"_My brother will seek vengeance for me. Maybe not now, but years down the road, he will find you, and he will kill you!"_

"_And I'll be waiting for him."_

_Yeuri began choking on his own blood as he said his final words._

"_I'll see you in hell Caine."_

"_Not if I see you first my friend."_

_Horatio watched as Yeuri's head fell to the side. His breath stopped. And his bright red blood spread over the white new fallen snow._

_*End Flashback*_

**Author's Note 2: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As always reviews are appreciated, so let me know what you thought! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Kidnapped

Chapter 16

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! I know that it's been a while, but I've just been feeling lazy, and enjoying my summer! As always reviews are greatly appreciated! I hope all of my American readers had a happy 4****th**** of July, and please enjoy a new chapter of Kidnapped! :D**

Horatio took his hands off of his hips and looked at Ryan.

"Mr. Wolfe, get this photo out to the public. I want to see Avraham's face on every news channel in the state!"

"On it H."

Ryan hunched over his computer, and started sending out the photo to all of the local news headquarters.

"Did anybody else find me anything?"

Calleigh pointed to the box of money sitting on a table.

"I went to the Maldanado residence and got the box of money, that Carlos said had been given to him."

"Alright. Ms. Boa Vista, I would like for you to search this for fingerprints."

Natalia nodded and grabbed the box of money. She immediately began searching bill by bill for fingerprints. Horatio looked closely at Calleigh and could see that she was holding out on something, he also noticed the bandage on her forehead.

"Calleigh, if there's something else, you need to tell me."

Calleigh let out a sigh, and looked at her boss.

"There was a drive by shooting at the Maldanado residence. I got Mrs. Maldanado down on the floor so she wouldn't get hurt. After we got back here to the lab, I called Mrs. Maldanado. She said Carlos took out his frustration on her, and tore the rest of the house apart. Then he stormed out and she hasn't seen him since."

"Well, he couldn't have gone far. He's forbidden from leaving Miami until this case is solved. And he knows that things aren't going to be pretty if I'm the one who finds him."

"That still might not have been enough to stop him. Do you need anything else Horatio?"

"I need for you to go to Mercy Hospital. I need you to swipe for DNA underneath yelina's nails."

"On it. Don't worry Horatio, she'll be in good hands."

Horatio nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you Calleigh."

Horatio watched the southern belle as she walked out of the lab. Then he turned to Eric.

"Eric, you're with me. We're going to go process Yelina's house, and look for any evidence we can against Rick. Lets catch this bastard!"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Ray Jr.'s eyes slowly opened as he could feel movement below him. He is slung over what he believes is a shoulder. His vision was blurred as he tried to gaze at his surroundings. His memoryis clouded and foggy. When his head comes into rough contact with a low thick tree branch, his memory comes flashing back. His abduction in the front yard, the car switch at the airplane hangar, getting thrown in the trunk, and his fight with Yosef in the forest. Ray immediately begins trying to fight against yosef's hold. He begins beating down on his shoulder.

"LET ME GO!"

Yosef quickly becomes aware of Ray's conciousness, and throws him to the ground. He grabs him by his legs, and begins dragging him through the trees. The upper half of his body scraping against the rough forest floor.

"HELP ME! PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Yosef snarled at Ray Jr. confidently.

"Yell all you want little man. Nobody can hear you, and nobody can save you. Not even that murdering red headed uncle of yours!"

"My uncle's not a murderer! He's the good guy! He's gonna find me, and he's gonna kick your butt!"

Yosef laughed sadistically.

"We'll just see about that."

Ray lifted his head slightly and could see a dark log cabin coming into view. He instantly knew that it must be where Yosef was taking him. Tears began streaming down Ray's face as Yosef dragged him up the porch stairs and into the cabin. He then dragged Ray into a hallway, where he dragged him down a flight of stairs. He dropped Ray's legs and opened a door that was to the right of the stairway. Yosef grabbed Ray Jr. up by the front of his polo shirt and threw him into the room. Ray hit the cold, unforgiving, concrete floor face first. His nose began to bleed almost instantly. Yosef slammed the door shut. Ray curled up into a ball in the center of the floor, relentlessly crying. Just when he thought it was over, Yosef opened the door, and walked back in with a video camera pointed at Ray.

"Say hello to your uncle Horatio, Raymond Jr."

Ray began to cry harder as he sat up and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"HELP ME UNCLE HORATIO! HELP ME!"

Yosef stood with the satisfaction of knowing that the man who killed his brother, would never get to hold his nephew again. He would only get to watch him die.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Horatio and Eric opened the front door of Yelina's house with the spare key that she kept hidden under the mat on the front porch. As soon as they step in, they decide to split up.

"Eric, you take the upstairs part of the house, and I'll cover the downstairs."

"On it H."

Horatio watches Eric disappear upstairs before he goes in the kitchen. He looks around, and finds nothing out of the ordinary. He looks at the digital clock on the microwave and realizes that it's already 2 in the morning. He rubs a tired hand across his face as he slowly wanders into the living room, only to be greeted by the horrendous sight before him. There on the floor was a mixture of blood, and what could only be described as human bodily fluids. He looked at the couch, and saw the deeply embedded knee and finger nail imprints in the leather. Next to the couch, he sees Yelina's white capris, and her underwear. His jaw hardens, and his blood runs ice cold. His heart rate begins to rise dangerously.

"Eric!"

A few seconds later, a heavily flustered Eric ran down stairs after hearing his boss shout to him so loudly. He joined him in the living room.

"Is everything alrig…"

Eric stops mid sentence after seeing what Horatio saw. He turns and looks at his boss.

"Do you think….?"

"I certainly do Eric. Get me a forensics team down here, and I want Calleigh to do a rape kit on Yelina."

"Sure thing H."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Back at the lab, Natalia and Ryan were doing their work in an uncomfortable silence. Both stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Ryan had just sent out Avraham's picture to every news station in Florida. He had also found the officers who had been on duty at Yelina's house, and had sent out an APB on them. He picked up his cell phone and called Horatio.

"Caine?"

"H. It's Ryan."

"What do you have for me Mr. Wolfe?"

"I found the officers on duty at Yelina's house. An officer Michael Phillips of 257 Alton road, and an officer Jacob Sampson of 326 Washington avenue."

"Alright. Could you set an APB out on those two for me?"

"Already done H."

"Alright, good job Mr. Wolfe."

"Thanks H."

After he hung up, he looks over at Natalia who is still searching through Carlos's box of money for fingerprints.

"You ah… you want some help Nat?"

Natalia smiled up at him.

"Thanks Ryan. That would be great."

Ryan returned the smile, and set to work helping Natalia find the man who had taken their boss's nephew away.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Horatio watched with his hands on his hips as the forensics team cleared out of Yelina's house. He looked over at Eric and saw him on the phone with Calleigh.

"Alright. I'll tell him. Thanks Cal."

He watched Eric walk over to him.

"Any news Eric?"

"Cal told me the results of the rape kit came back positive. Yelina was indeed raped, but she said there was no traces of semen. So we can't connect Stetler to the raping that way, and there was no DNA under her nails. So we can't pin stetler for the physical abuse yet either."

Horatio let out a frustrated sigh. He felt a sudden, almost uncontrollable need to put his fist through the nearest wall. Eric could sense his boss's anger and frustration.

"Hey H. It's late. Why don't we call it a night? We come in around 8 or 9 o'clock, and look at all of this with a fresh set of eyes."

Horatio bowed his head. He knew that the young Cuban was right.

"Alright. You got a point Eric. Call Calleigh, Mr. Wolfe, and Mrs. Boa Vista. Let them know that it's time to call it a night."

"You bet H. Are you alright to drive home?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright. Night H."

"Goodnight Eric."

Horatio watched Eric walk to his hummer and drive off. Horatio then got in his own hummer and sat for a moment. He knew that if he went home, all that would greet him is darkness and a sleepless night. So he decided to go to the one place where he had a small chance of sleeping peacefully.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Horatio sat down in the chair next to Yelina's bed. He grabbed her hand, and was thankful that some of her color had returned.

"I didn't find him yet sweetheart. But I will. I swear to you, that I will find Ray Jr. even if it kills me."

He sat in the chair holding her hand for hours. Only when the smallest hint of the sun rise began to show in the sky, did Horatio's head begin to loll as he fell into a somewhat peaceful slumber next to the woman he loved.

**Author's Note 2: Let me know what you thought guys! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Kidnapped

Chapter 17

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I made sure to update a lot sooner this time around! Thanks as always for the reviews, I greatly appreciate them. I've been thinking about making an epilogue for this story after it's finished. But don't worry. There's still going to be a lot more chapters to come! So enjoy! :D**

A loud noise caused Horatio to jolt awake from his slumber. He looked around and did not recognize his surroundings. He quickly realized that he wasn't in Yelina's hospital room anymore. Instead he was laying on the floor of what appeared to be an endless dark hallway. He picked himself up off the ground and peered into the darkness. At the very end of the hallway, there was a dim light, but it was bright enough for Horatio to see someone standing there. It looked like a child. Horatio started walking towards the figure, but quickly stopped when he saw a man appear with a black hood over his face. The child screamed as the man pulled a gun on him, and Horatio quickly recognized him.

"RAY!?"

The boy turned to Horatio as the hooded man got closer.

"Help me Uncle Horatio!"

Horatio started running down the hallway full speed, his heart beating faster and faster, harder and stronger. The more he ran, the farther his nephew seemed to be. Then, there it was. A single gun shot, and Horatio watched his six year old nephew fall to the ground as blood appeared across his chess. The hooded man faded into the darkness.

"NOOO!"

Horatio ran with all of his might until suddenly, he was standing over his nephew. He dropped down to his knees, and grabbed Ray Jr.'s hand. He watched in despair as blood slid out of the corner of his small mouth, and seeped out of his chest and through his shirt. He watched as his nephew choked on his own blood, as he struggled to let out his final words to his uncle.

"Why didn't you save me uncle Horatio? ….Why did you let me die?…..Why did you let me die like all of the others?"

Horatio let a small sob escape him.

"I'm sorry Ray. I'm so sorry."

Horatio watched as his nephew took his final strangled breath, as his head fell to the side, and his eyes lost all life. All of Ray Jr.'s blood fled from his body, and surrounded Horatio's knees. Horatio began to sob loudly as he laid his head on Ray's chest. His face covered in blood. Horatio stopped sobbing when he felt a presence behind him. He knew it must've been the man in the black hood. His back stiffened as he felt the cool metal of a revolver pressed to the back of his head. Another shot fired, and the world went black.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Horatio's eyes flew open like a wild beast. He was sweating heavily, and breathing loudly. He looked around and noticed he was sitting next to Yelina's bedside. He leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his fiery red hair.

_*It was just a dream. It was only a dream. Ray's alive, and I'll find him in time. I know I will. I have to.*_

He looked down at his watch and noticed that it was 7am. He had only slept for 2 hours. With a sigh, he got up and looked down at Yelina. Even in a coma, to him… she was still the most beautiful woman in the world.

"I'll be back soon sweetheart."

He gave her a kiss on the head and left without another word.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

At the lab, Ryan and Natalia had gotten fingerprints off of the money Carlos Maldanado had received. The results, had shocked them both. Ryan looked up at Natalia.

"Are you sure the computer didn't make a mistake?"

"We ran the test three times Ryan. This is no mistake."

Ryan let out a satisfied grin.

"So we finally got him on something. Not so smart now is he?"

"Doesn't look like it."

They both looked up to see Eric and Horatio walking towards them. They could see the tired lines in his face, his slightly mused hair, and the clothes that he had had on the day before. Yet they decided not to say anything. Horatio slid off his sunglasses and approached Ryan.

"Did you and Ms. BoaVista find me anything Mr. Wolfe?"

"Actually we did H. We found out who packaged the money and gave it to Carlos Maldanado. He tried to conceal his identity by using latex gloves. But he didn't know that your fingerprints can actual bleed through latex. And I think your going to be a little bit shocked and happy at who our delivery man is."

"Well don't keep me in suspense Mr. Wolfe. Who is it?"

"Rick Stetler."

Eric, Ryan, and Natalia watched as their boss's eyes grew wide.

"Stetler?"

Ryan nodded. They watched as Horatio's witty mind quickly connected the dots.

"That means he's working with Yosef Avraham. So he must've paid Carlos Maldanado, while Avraham paid William Blackwell the third to keep their mouths shut for they both had witnessed. Carlos had witnessed the kidnapping on his front porch, and William had seen Ray Jr. with Yosef in the parking lot of his ice cream parlor. He could've even paid off the cops who were suppose to protect Yelina last night. This all means that Rick knows where Ray Jr. and Yosef are. And this also means….."

The team watched as a small smile spread on Horatio's face.

"Stetler finally slipped up. He didn't know about the latex. We finally have something on him. Now we just need to find him."

"That's not all H. The money's fake."

"Counterfeit?"

Ryan nodded.

"Well, that's something else to figure out. Who's making the counterfeit, and where's it coming from?"

Eric looked over at Horatio.

"We also had one of the cops who were on duty at Yelina's house brought into custody a few hours ago. Two patrolmen followed up on the APB Ryan had put out them. They found Michael Phillips at his house on Alton road. But Jacob Sampson is nowhere to be found. We've had Phillips stewing in a interrogation room for the past hour and a half. We were waiting on you H."

"Okay. I'll interrogate him in a moment Eric. Mr. Wolfe?"

"Yeah H?"

"Remember how I had you send Yosef Avraham's face to all the local news stations yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Well I want you to do the same thing with Stetler's face. And make sure it's known that he is just as dangerous as Yosef Avraham. If anyone is to see one or both of these two men. They are not to approach them. They are authorized to contact us. Alright?"

"You got it H."

"Thank you Mr. Wolfe."

Horatio looked over at Eric.

"Where's Calleigh?"

"Oh, she's with Frank. They went to see if they could find Carlos. They haven't called yet or anything."

"Alright. Well, while we're waiting on them to call, why don't we go have a little talk with officer Michael Phillips. Maybe he can tell us why he and his partner thought it was okay to leave a damsel in distress."

Eric nodded.

As soon as they turned around to walk out the door, they saw an extremely flustered Calleigh running towards them. She was wearing a white tank top and white pants. Her white outfit was partially covered in blood. She was talking quickly with tears in her eyes. Horatio gently grabbed her by the shoulders to silence her, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Calleigh sweetheart, what happened?"

"It was a setup! He set us up!"

"Who set you up? Carlos?"

"No! The man at the bar!"

Horatio decided it would probably be better to ask Calleigh about the set up later when she was more clear headed.

"Sweetheart, why are you covered in blood?"

"It's not mine! It's Frank's!"

Horatio felt shock slam into his heart.

"Frank?"

"Frank was shot in the chest! And that's not even the worst of it."

"What else happened sweetheart?"

"We…..we found Carlos. He…..he's dead."

**Author's Note 2: Let me know what you thought guys! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Kidnapped

Chapter 18

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I apologize for the long wait. Been living up summer for as long as it's here. I can't believe that the reviews are so high already! 98 reviews and this is only the 18****th**** chapter! Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. I really do appreciate you and your reviews. So without further ado, I give you the newest chapter of Kidnapped! :D**

Horatio, Natalia, and Calleigh sat silently in the waiting room of Mercy hospital. For Horatio, it had been his second time in the waiting room in the past 24 hours. First for Yelina, and now for Frank. No one had told them anything on Frank's condition since they'd been there. It was going towards 10 o'clock. They had been there for almost 3 hours. Horatio had sent Ryan and Eric to get William Blackwell the third, so that he could be put in protective custody. Calleigh was wrapped up in Horatio's arms on his right side, praying that Frank would be alright. Natalia was sitting on Horatio's left side, having similar thoughts. Calleigh sat slightly shivering, reliving the moment in her mind. The moment when they found Carlos dead, and Frank was shot.

_*Flashback (3 ½ hours earlier) 6:30 am*_

Calleigh and Frank slowly got out of the hummer and walked across the parking lot to the Tobacco Road. A 24 hour bar and Grill on south Miami avenue that Carlos Maldanado frequented. His mother claimed that she couldn't keep Carlos away from it half the time. They walked in, and were immediately greeted by empty tables, and the smell of beer and rum. They walked over to the bar to speak with the bartender. Calleigh and Frank flashed their badges to the older grey haired man. He had emerald green eyes carefully hidden behind a pair of small round glasses. His pale skin beginning to show signs of wrinkles. Calleigh spoke first.

"Excuse me sir, I'm CSI Calleigh Duquesne, and this is detective Frank Tripp. We would like to ask you some questions about a patron who frequents this bar quite often. His name is Carlos Maldanado."

The man kept a neutral face as he responded to the southern belle.

"My name is Harold Greene. I'm the owner of this place. And yes, I do know Carlos. He comes in here almost every night to drink his heart out."

Frank spoke up while clipping his badge back to his waist.

"When was the last time you saw Carlos Mr. Greene?"

"Funny enough, he was in here about thirty minutes ago. You just missed him. But if your looking for him, he usually buys a bottle of tequila to go, and heads to an alleyway about three blocks from here next to that old empty apartment complex. He says he goes there to drink and be alone with his thoughts and whatnot. Anyways, I'm getting ready to end my shift in half an hour and I gotta get things ready for my staff to take over. They run the bar from morning to night, and I run it from night to morning. So, is there anything else officers?"

Calleigh glanced at Frank before looking back at Harold Greene with a genuine smile.

"Um no. But thank you for your time Mr. Greene, you've been most helpful."

He responded in kind with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"My pleasure little lady."

They both nodded at him and turned around before walking out of the bar. Once he was sure that they were gone, Harold pulled out his phone and began to quickly type out a message.

'_They fell for it. They're headed for the alley right now.'_

_-H.S._

He got an almost immediate response.

'_Good job. I always knew I could count on you. It's only a matter of time until every single member of Caine's team is picked off one by one. Then I'll be the one to finish off Caine himself. Grab everything you need and start heading out for the cabin. Yosef's got the boy and Carlos isn't a problem anymore. Now we just have to get rid of Mr. William Blackwell the third and those two cops I paid to drive away from Yelina's house. Then there'll be no more witnesses. I'm already headed towards the cabin. Make sure you properly dispose of your phone after you get this. We're going dark.'_

_-R.S._

Harold briskly walked into the bathroom reserved for the customers. He opened up his phone and threw the memory card into the toilet before flushing it down the drain. He threw the phone down on the bathroom floor and stopped down on it repeatedly, causing the screen to crack, and parts of the circuit board to become visible. He walked out of the bathroom and went back behind the counter of the bar. He pulled out 2 bags and sat them on the counter. One was filled with his clothes and money, the other one was a more important, long metallic case. He picked them up and quickly walked to the door. He turned around and took one last look at his life. What he had worked so hard for. Then he turned around and walked out the door, with a feeling that he would never return.

Meanwhile, Frank pulled the hummer into the alleyway next to the abandoned apartment building. He pulled all the way up to the back wall. He and Calleigh got out. They looked around for a moment before Calleigh turned to Frank.

"I don't see Carlos anywhere Frank."

"Yeah neither do I."

"Let's check around here anyways. We might've just missed Carlos again."

"I don't know Calleigh. Somethin' just ain't sittin right with me about this. I can feel it in my gut. Somethin's gonna happen."

Calleigh let out a small laugh.

"Oh Frank, you worry too much. Everything's going to be just fine. Trust me."

"And if it isn't?"

"Then I got your back. And you know that. But I highly doubt anything bad is gonna happen."

They started to search around the alley. Calleigh walked up to the first dumpster she saw and lifted the lid.

"Oh god. Frank, you're gonna want to see this."

Frank walked up behind Calleigh and looked down into the dumpster. There laid the body of Carlos Maldanado. Half of his face was charred, and his torso was bloody and covered with knife wounds. His shirt discarded. Frank shook his head. And started walking towards the hummer.

"I'll call it in."

As if on cue, two black sedans came to a screeching halt outside of the alley, blocking Calleigh and Frank's only exit. Gunfire immediately erupted from the two cars. Frank and Calleigh ran for cover in front of their hummer and pulled out their guns. Frank looked over at Calleigh.

"Nothing bad is gonna happen huh?"

Calleigh winced.

"I'm sorry Frank. You were right."

Frank smiled at her despite their current predicament.

"Don't worry about it Cal. It's not your fault. We'll get out of this."

Calleigh nodded, then stood up to return fire. After several minutes of a seemingly never ending fire fight, there was only one man left standing. He was hiding behind one of the cars.

"How many bullets do you have left Cal?"

"1. You?"

"I got 5 left. I'm gonna try to make 'em count."

Frank stood up and returned fire. What transpired next, seemed to occur in slow motion for Calleigh. The man stood up behind the car and dodged Frank's bullets. Frank was out of ammo and didn't even have time to jump back into cover before one lone bullet fired out of the man's gun. One lone bullet that changed everything in an instant. One lone bullet that ripped through Frank Tripp's chest. He stumbled backwards at the feeling of the impact, before falling flat on his back, dropping his gun in the process. Unconscious. Calleigh crawled over to Frank and shook him, attempting to get a reaponse out of him.

"FRANK!? FRANK!?"

Tears welled in her eyes as Frank refused to respond. She pressed two fingers to the side of his neck, and was relieved to find a weak but steady pulse. She could hear the man still shooting and felt her anger rising. She knew she only had one bullet left, and she highly doubted that she could make a clear shot. So she went to her last resort.

"Sir, this is your last chance to back the hell down!"

The man chuckled.

"What're you going to do huh? Your partner's dead, and your probably about to run out of ammo. And you make threats!? I don't think you're in any position to threaten me bitch!"

Calleigh held her gun firmly and took a deep breath.

_*I warned him.*_

Calleigh stood up, and with quick precise aim, shot the gas tank of the car. It immediately burst into flames right before exploding, causing the other black sedan to suffer the same fate. The man was automatically engulfed in the burst of flames. She sat down on the ground next to Frank's unconscious body. She laid her head on his shoulder as she heard the sirens in the distance. She dreaded the news that she would have to deliver to her team. But all that she cared about was Frank surviving, and she needed for him to do just that. They all did.

_*End Flashback*_

**Author's Note 2: I hope you all enjoyed this update, and again I apologize for the long wait. But please, let me know what you thought guys! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

Kidnapped

Chapter 19

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! I updated quick for once! So I want you all to know that I have made a page on Facebook for all my fellow fan fiction authors. It's called Fanfiction. Net writers, or you can just type in the link below. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, and I hope you all enjoy another chapter of Kidnapped! :D **

_**https dot, dot, slash, slash, www dot, facebook dot com, slash, HaroldFinchandGraceLuvr**_

Eric and Ryan walked a not too happy William Blackwell out the front door of his ice cream parlor towards their hummer. Even though he didn't have handcuffs on, Eric and Ryan were holding him by the arms, causing him to still make a scene.

"Get your goddamn hands off of me! Who the hell do you think you are? I have rights damn it! Don't you know who I am!?"

Eric smirked at him before answering.

"Yeah, you're the ice cream man."

Ryan chuckled. But William didn't take Eric's joke lightheartedly.

"No you smart son of a bitch! I'm a Blackwell goddamn you! I got power in the city!"

Ryan looked over at him.

"No, your brother and your father have power over this city, not you."

"You wanna say that again smart ass?"

Ryan leaned over into William's personal space.

"You wanna threaten me again tough guy?"

Eric stopped in his tracks in attempt to keep the peace.

"Ryan calm down. And William… don't make this hard on yourself. You're going in witness protection. But if you don't shut your goddamn mouth, I'm gonna through the cuffs on ya. Now it's entirely up to you how this going to play out."

"Why am I even going in witness protection? If you were going to do that, you should've done it when you brought me in for questioning."

"Because another witness was found dead about an hour ago. His body was slashed up, burned, and dismembered in a garbage dumb on the ratty side of town. His 75 year old mother is at the morgue identifying her dead son's body right now. So unless you want that to be you,…. I suggest we get a move on."

William looked down at the ground and reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. They continued walking and approached the hummer. Eric held onto William while Ryan began to open the backdoor. As soon as it was open, a shot rang out. Eric looked to his left and watched as a bullet went through front of William's skull, and exited through the back taking a stream of blood with it. His lifeless body collapsed to the ground. Eric quickly grabbed for his gun. But before he could pull it out of its holster, a bullet slammed through his right shoulder. He cried out in pain before Ryan quickly grabbed him, and threw him into the backseat, out of harm's way before quickly climbing in behind him.

"Wolfe, there's a sniper!"

"Yeah I know, but I can't get eyes on him!"

The two laid down in the backseat as bullet's from the mystery sniper rained through the windshield, breaking windows and mirrors. Ryan leaned his head out in between the driver's and passenger's seat to try and see their attacker while Eric called for back up on his cell. He looked around and couldn't see anyone. He leaned his head back in just before a bullet landed in the leather armrest between him and Eric.

"Christ! That one almost took my head off!"

"Just stay low! He's got to run out of ammo eventually!"

The firing eventually ceased after about 5 more minutes. Ryan smiled in relief.

"I think it's over. I think he's done!"

Eric nodded.

"He may be done. But we still failed."

Eric looked out the door past Ryan at William's dead corpse on the ground.

"This is one less person to help us find Ray Jr., and catch his kidnappers. H sure is hell isn't gonna be happy."

They both looked down at William as his blood left his head, and his soul left his body.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

A woman appeared in the waiting room of Mercy hospital. She had long, beautiful brown hair that flowed lovingly down her back, a pair of soft caramel colored eyes, and a perfect hourglass figure. Her skin a beautiful olive color. She donned a yellow tank top and pink skirt underneath a white doctor's coat, with a pair of stylish yellow heels. She approached Horatio, Calleigh, and Natalia.

"Are you three the family of Mr. Tripp?"

Horatio looked up at her.

"Yes we are."

"Which one of you is Horatio Caine?"

"I am."

The woman smiled at Horatio kindly and extended her arm to him.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Caine. I'm Doctor Gonzalez. Melina Gonzalez."

Horatio smiled back politely and shook the Latina doctor's hand.

"Pleased to meet you doctor. This is Calleigh Duquesne and Natalia Boa Vista."

The doctor shook the other women's hands, but her thoughts weren't on the women, but merely on their redheaded handsome leader. But she mentally shook the thoughts from her head and proceeded to tell the trio about their friend's condition.

"Well, we've managed to stabilize Mr. Tripp. It was pretty close though. A couple of more inches to the right and the bullet would've gone straight through his heart."

Calleigh drew in a sharp intake of breath, causing Horatio to hold her tighter.

"But he should be just fine. He just got out of surgery, and he's resting now. He's in room 210. But I suggest that you let him sleep for a while before you go see him. And, I thought you might want this."

She handed Horatio a small baggy containing the bullet that had nearly ended their friend's life.

"Thank you very much doctor. You don't know how much better you've made us all feel."

"Any time Lieutenant."

She glanced sultrily back at Horatio before turning around and walking off.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Harold Greene slowly pulled the old pickup to a stop on the narrow dirt road. He had hotwired it on his way. He slowly got out and looked at the large forest. It was a going to be a long walk from here. He pulled his two bags out from the seat next to him. He closed the door and stepped back a long healthy distance. He kneeled down on his right knee and opened his long metallic case to reveal a pre loaded, vintage 1975 M21 Sniper Rifle. He carefully picked up the thirteen pound gun and lined up the truck in his sights. He used his scope and set up the gas tank in the center. He held his breath. And pulled the trigger. The truck was immediately engulfed in a fiery explosion. He lowered the gun and admired his handy work.

_*No evidence left behind.*_

He put the gun back in it's case and walked on. After about a mile of walking, he approached a tall tree with a huge x mark carved into it. There was a cheap pay as you go phone duck taped to the trunk. He put down one of his bags and pulled the phone from the tree. He opened it and found one contact number in it. He started typing out a new message.

'_I ditched the truck. I'll be at the cabin in about 2 hours.'_

_-H.S._

He waited a couple of minutes before he got a response.

'_Good. I'm at the cabin with Yosef and Caine's nephew. Did u take care of our other little problem?'_

'_Yes. Blackwell's been taken care of…..permanently. I even got a shot in at the young Cuban boy. But he and his partner are very much alive I'm afraid.'_

'_No matter. We'll get team Caine later. Now all we have 2 do is get rid of those 2 idiots called cops that I paid off.'_

'_Don't worry, I'll take care of it. I've got people who'll get the job done and carry the secret to their graves.'_

'_Good. Make sure it gets done. I'll see u when u get here.'_

_-R.S._

Harold tucked the phone away in his pocket and continued on his long journey to meet with his associates.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It had been nearly an hour since Doctor Gonzalez had given Horatio, Calleigh, and Natalia the news. So they were deciding who should go see Frank first. Natalia placed a reassuring hand on the southern belle's shoulder.

"I think Cal should go. She was worried about Frank the most."

Horatio nodded his head.

"I agree Ms. Boa Vista. Calleigh should go first."

Calleigh nodded as Natalia gently pushed her towards the doors leading out of the waiting room. Once she passed through the doors, Horatio's phone began to ring. He and Natalia sat back down as he pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Caine?"

"H. It's Ryan. I'm sorry, but everything went south really quick."

"Wait, slow down Ryan. Tell me what happened."

Natalia watched Horatio talk to Ryan with worried expression on her face.

"Somebody with a sniper rifle got the jump on us. And they were definitely professional. I couldn't even see where they were."

"Are you alright? Is Eric alright?"

"Eric took a bullet to the shoulder, but he's fine. The paramedics are stitching him up right now. They're saying it's just a graze. But that's not the point. Blackwell took a bullet too."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"No…. He took a single bullet to the skull. He's dead H."

**Author's Note 2: Alright, I hope some of you check out that link from above, and let me know what you thought guys! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

Kidnapped

Chapter 20

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hay guys! I updated on time again! So this is going to be the last chapter I'm writing before school starts up again. Classes start Thursday, so I might be able to update one more time. Who knows? Anyways, as always reviews are greatly appreciated, and please enjoy a new chapter of Kidnapped! :D**

Michael Phillips looked down at the dusty ground of his cell in shame. He was disgusted with himself. Disgusted that he was bought so easily. He was a cop, his job was supposed to be to save lives. Instead, last night when he decided to turn a blind eye, he and his partner may have endangered a life. All for one of the world's biggest problems. The root of all evil…, Money. He sighed and scrubbed a tired hand across his young face. Jacob Sampson was his partner. His mentor. The man he looked up to. The man that he considered the father he always wanted, but never had. And yet, the older man had taken the money just as easily as he had. Sure they had both fallen on hard times, and needed the money. But who hadn't? He still wished he could take it all back. Go back to that moment when the money was offered to him, and throw it back in the smug higher ranking officer's face. The moment was fresh in his mind as though it had only happened minutes ago.

_*Flashback- Yesterday 10:00 pm*_

_Michael sat in the passenger seat of the green and white issued Miami Dade police cruiser. Jacob was sitting under the wheel. Both of them sipping on two cups of straight black coffee. Michael looked up at the house they were sitting outside of. It was a beautiful home in a quiet, gorgeous neighborhood. He wondered what could've possibly gone wrong. The older man's grey hair shone like a diamond as the full moon reflected off of it._

"_Hey Mikey, did they say why we had to watch this lady's house? Like what happened?"_

_Michael shrugged his shoulders._

"_I don't know. The Lieutenant didn't say."_

"_Well this looks like it's gonna be a long night. Get comfortable Mikey, we're gonna be here for hours."_

_Michael let out a sigh as he leaned back in his seat, and Jacob did the same. About half an hour later, a pair of headlights reflected off their rearview mirror. They both sat up and watched the car pulled to a stop, and the engine died. A man with raven black hair, and a black tailored suit emerged from the car._

_Michael looked around at Jacob._

"_Who do you think that is?"_

"_No clue."_

_They watched as the man attempted to walk up the driveway past their cruiser. Michael leaned his head out the window._

"_Can I help you sir?"_

_The man turned around and plastered a grin on his face as he smugly walked over towards the cruiser._

"_Good evening officers, I didn't see you there."_

_Jacob looked up at the man with a frown. _

"_Yeah, I'll bet you didn't. Please state your business here sir."_

"_Well I'm here to see Yelina Salas. My girlfriend. I'm checking up on her after all she's been through today."_

"_What's your name sir?"_

"_Sergeant Rick Stetler."_

_Rick flashed his badge._

"_Well be that as it may sergeant, we aren't authorized to give you access to that woman's home. We're under direct order that no one is to come or go from that house until we get this thing solved."_

"_Direct order from who?"_

"_Lieutenant Caine sir."_

_The two officers watched as a million expressions crossed the arrogant officer's face at the sound of that simple name._

_Michael looked closely at the man._

"_Are you alright sir?"_

_They watched as Rick quickly got his act together._

"_Oh yes, I'm fine. Just please let me in fella's, it's kind of an emergency."_

"_I'm sorry Sergeant, but our superiors…."_

_Rick silenced the young brown haired man by pulling out two small yellow envelopes, and handing one to both officers. They looked inside, and were stunned silent. Several wads of hundred dollar bills were rolled into both envelopes._

"_Is this enough to cover your superiors?"_

_Michael was still too stunned to speak. So Jacob spoke up instead._

"_How much is this?"_

"_There's 5,000 dollars in each envelope. Now I ask you again officers. Is this enough? If not, I'll gladly take it off your hands."_

"_No, It's fine."_

_He smiled smugly._

"_Good. You're relieved of duty. I suggest you both get lost and off of Miami's grid for a while. And If you get caught, you've never seen my face before. Is that clear?"_

_Both officers nodded numbly at the man before he re-plastered that smug smile of his._

"_Well then, it was a pleasure doing business with you gentlemen."_

"_Likewise." _

_The man watched as they backed out of the driveway and took off down the street. There was a moment of silence, before Michael broke it._

"_Jacob…"_

"_I don't want to hear it Mike."_

"_But Jacob…"_

"_Michael! Listen to me! That 5,000 dollars is gonna give your baby girl diapers, food, toys, and proper care. Your wife, food, gifts and clothes."_

_Jacob grabbed at his envelope._

"_This 5,000 dollars is gonna give my wife the care she needs. You know she's not well Mikey. We need this money!"_

"_But it's wrong!"_

"_Don't you think I know that it's wrong!? You and I are gonna carry around the guilt of being dirty cops like that guy for the rest of our careers! But our family's need this money, and this job isn't paying worth a shit! Everyone talks about how great it would be to be a cop. It has it's ups and downs, but the pay just isn't enough!"_

_Michael looked down sadly as he slowly nodded in agreement._

"_So do we go off the grid like he said?"_

"_No. There's no way they'll ever trace this money back to us. He look like the type of guy who covers his tracks pretty good."_

_They continued the car ride in silence. Jacob kept looking back and forth between the road and his partner. He could tell that he still had a shit load of questions. He waited until they were on a long empty road before he turned his full attention to Michael. _

"_We're never going to speak of this again Mikey! Do you hear me? Never again!"_

_*End Flashback*_

A loud clicking sound echo'd in the holding area. Michael looked up from his reverie to see the long end of a silver barrel pointed at him. He could see Jacob lying on the cot in the cell across from him in a somewhat peaceful slumber. He didn't dare try to yell to him. He knew he would never get away with what he had done. He knew that somehow, god was going to get him back for his sin. He was only sad that he had let his family down, and his beautiful little girl was going to grow up without a daddy. Michael closed his eyes as the hot unforgiving bullet pierced through his soul, ending his life. Leaving his daughter fatherless, and his wife a widow.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Yelina felt trapped. She couldn't breath. All she could feel and see was darkness. One moment she was in a peaceful, endless slumber, the next she was feeling constricted. Her heart began to beat erratically.

"_Somebody help me! Get me out of here!"_

She screamed and screamed, but her mouth made no noise. Therefore, her voice reached no ears.

"_Horatio! Horatio help me!"_

Oh how she longed for her red headed brother in law/ love interest to save her from this nightmare. She began to feel hopeless, until something finally caught her eye. She squinted and saw a very dim white light peaking out in the distance. Much like a bright light at the end of a long tunnel. She was nervous about going towards the light. What if instead of leading to her freedom, it lead to her death. But if she didn't try, she feared being doomed in the darkness forever. So she gathered all of her courage, and charged towards the white light. It got closer and closer, until all she saw was light.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Horatio stood up as Doctor Gonzalez offered to show him to Frank's room. He followed the latina doctor down a long corridor towards the elevator.

"So Lieutenant, how long have you been a cop?"

"Oh I'd say about 15 years."

"15 years! How could I have missed you for so long?"

Horatio smiled shyly as his face turned red, and he looked down.

"Well I haven't been here in Miami the full 15 years. I started out in New York. Then after a few years I figured that it was time for a change. So I came to Miami."  
>"Well I'd say you made a very good choice handsome."<p>

Horatio was getting redder and redder. He watched as she pressed the call button for the elevator.

"How about you, how long have you been a doctor?"

"I'm going on my 7th year. And I've never seen anyone at this hospital as like you good lookin'."

Horatio tilted his head downwards as he fiddled with his sunglasses. The woman was actually beginning to scare Horatio with her forwardness. She reminded him of a lioness getting ready to pounce on its prey.

"But being a doctor's not all I'm into."

"Oh really?"

She looked at him deep in the eyes and began to speak in a sultry voice.

"I'd love to play nurse with you hot stuff."

Horatio unconsciously began to tug on his collar. Where the hell was that elevator?

"Don't like nurse? We could play cops and robbers then. I'll be the robber. Then you can catch me and handcuff me _anywhere_ you want. Just one thing. I'll be taking YOU in, if you know what I'm sayin' handsome."

The elevator dinged open and Horatio rushed inside looking heavily flustered. Melina stifled a giggle and followed the nervous red head into the elevator. The ride to the second floor was quick and silent. The elevator doors opened.

"It's okay doctor…."

"Melina to you handsome."

"Melina. It's okay, I can find my way from here."

"You sure? We wouldn't want you getting lost."

"I'm sure. Thank you anyways ma'am."

Horatio stepped out the elevator and turned around to face her.

"Alright, I'll see you later hot stuff."

The elevator closed and Horatio let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd even been holding. He couldn't wait for Yelina to wake up so he could tell her how he felt. She was the only woman he could ever truly love. But he was going to wait out on that until he found Ray Jr.. Unless he found his nephew, he felt that his love for Yelina would only be one sided. And that alone would be enough to break the Lieutenant's heart forever.

**Author's Note 2: Well this it for a little bit. Let me know what you thought guys! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

Kidnapped

Chapter 21

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I am so….so sorry about the long wait. My computer decided to crash on me, so I had to put it in the shop for awhile. Anyways, I really loved the reviews I got last chapter. So please enjoy a new chapter of Kidnapped! :D**

The Caucasian guard walked through the holding area of the police station. He had been ordered to take Michael Philips and Jacob Sampson into police protection. He whistled a tune as he swung his key ring around his middle finger. He stopped in front of cell number 2 and he felt as if his eyes betrayed him. He jammed the key into the door and charged into the cell. He knelt down next to Phillip's lifeless body on the ground. The concrete painted in his blood. He felt for a pulse, and unsurprisingly found none. He looked across the way at cell number 4, and noticed that Sampson had suffered the same fate. A bullet to the head. He reached for the radio attached to his shoulder and radio'd for assistance.

"This is Webster, badge number 5468. I need assistance in holding block 2. I don't know how it's possible, but there's been a double homicide. Inform Lieutenant Caine that Philips and Sampson were D.O.I."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Horatio slowly walked into room 210. He looked at the large sleeping man laying in the white, sheet covered, bed. He quietly pulled a wooden chair from out of the corner and sat down next to the bed. He looked down at the floor as he played with his glasses. It pained Horatio to see him like this. He just couldn't find the words to say to his close friend.

"I was wonderin' when yer scrawny ass was gonna' come see me."

Horatio's head flew up at the sound of the gruff Texan voice. He stared straight into the weak and tired eyes of Frank Tripp. A huge smile grew on his face. He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling Francis?"

"Well… considerin' the fact that I got a bullet in my chest and I'm still goin'. I'm doin' pretty damn good!"

Horatio chuckled.

"Glad to hear it old friend. Glad to hear it."

Frank smiled and failed to stifle a yawn, as he tried in vain to keep his eyes open. Horatio squeezed his shoulder.

"It's okay Frank. Go on back to sleep. You need it."

Frank smiled weakly before drifting back off into another peaceful slumber.

Horatio sat next to his friend's bed side for a couple of more minutes, before his phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his jacket pocket, and answered it.

"Caine?"

"Horatio, it's Ryan. We just got a packaged delivered to the crime lab. It's for you. We had the bomb squad go through it just in case, but everything checked out. It's just a cell phone."

"I'm on my way Mr. Wolfe."

"Horatio, one more thing. Eric and I took the name of the bartender from the Tobacco bar and Grill that Calleigh gave us. Harold Greene. She thinks he's the one that set up her and Frank. I just did a little searching into his background, and let's just say that Harold Greene isn't really Harold Greene."

"Alright Mr. Wolfe, Calleigh, Natallia, and I will be there in 10."

They hung up.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Harold slowly approached the front door of the old, two story, log cabin. He carefully set his bags down on the porch before he knocked on the door. A man in a white dress shirt with dark hair cautiously opened it, with a 9mm handgun in his grasps. Harold smiled.

"Hello Richard."

Rick Stetler lowered his gun as he smiled at the man.

"Long time no see, old timer."

Harold laughed as he pulled the younger man into a hug. Rick pulled back first.

"So, you took care of everything?"

"Yep."

Harold looked down at his watch.

"It's noon, so Michael and Jacob's bodies should have been found by now, and Caine should be gettin' the call any minute."

Rick smiled.

"He should also be getting my little surprise any minute now."

Harold looked at him quizzically.

"Little surprise?"

"I sent Caine a video of his little bastard of a nephew. You see,….. Caine actually believes that I fear him. Well not anymore he won't. Now I'm the one showing him true fear. I will make him fear for his nephew's life, I have made him fear for his slut of a sister in law's life, and I will make him fear me."

"And the time will come soon Richard. The time will come soon."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Horatio and Natalia walked into the Miami Dade crime lab. They had dropped Calleigh off at her apartment, so that she could change out of her blood stained clothes. They were both approaching Ryan and Eric when an officer walked up to them, and asked to borrow Natalia for a moment. So Horatio walked up to Ryan.

"What's the problem Mr. Wolfe? It sounded quite urgent over the phone?"

Ryan held a cheap smart phone in his latex gloved hand. He silently handed it over to Horatio. Horatio looked down at the screen and saw a play button. He looked over at Ryan who nodded for him to press it, while Eric looked at him with a sorrowful expression. When he did, nothing was ever the same again. He pressed the button and his whole world stopped spinning, his blood ran cold, his heart stopped beating. The earth as it was, no longer existed, as his nephew came into focus on the screen. His cries were piercing, his pleas were continuous. A man appeared on the screen next to Ray Jr., his appearance and thick accent left his identity no mystery to the witty red head. Horatio watched helplessly as Yosef bent down to Ray's level and backhanded him. He landed face first onto the cold, hard, unforgiving floor.

"Stop crying! I thought you were a little MAN!"

He served a swift kick into Ray's midsection.

"I thought you were a Caine!"

He brought down his fist onto little Ray's left cheek. Ray cried louder and curled up into a little ball as Yosef started kicking him again.

"HELP ME UNCLE HORATIO!"

Horatio felt his blood boiling, his vision turning red, his fists clenching, and his heart racing.

Horatio watched as the camera was turned around to face the man holding it. Horatio growled at the face he had grown to hate.

"Stetler."

"Hello Horatio. If you're watching this, then you obviously have a big decision to make. So I think that it's time for you to put on your big boy pants, and do it. Do you want to see him die like all of the others? Or are you willing to sacrifice yourself to save your nephew? If so, then you will have our faces taken down from all of the local news headquarters by midnight tonight. Our wanted faces should disappear into thin air. Succeed, and we will send you an envelope awaiting your next task. However, should you fail in following through with your orders, then the boy dies tonight, and his body will never be found. I'll see to that. How this plays out will be entirely up to you Horatio. It's quite simple really. Yosef made up the rules,…now all you have to do is play the game. We'll be seeing you Horatio."

And with that, the video ended. It took all of Horatio's strength and control not to smash the phone against the nearest wall. The two men in the room with the red headed Lieutenant, had never seen their boss so visibly angry. Horatio took a moment of a silence before he placed the phone down on the table and faced Ryan and Eric.

"What else did you have for me Eric and Mr. Wolfe?"

Eric looked at Ryan who decided to speak up.

"We did a background check on Harold Greene, and found all of this information. But something didn't check out. His social security number wasn't valid. Which means…"

Horatio spoke up.

"Harold Greene is an alias."

"Bingo H."

"So who is he then?"

"That's the mind blower H. Eric and I did a lot of digging and we found out that Harold Greene is actually….. Harold Stetler. And no, the name isn't a coincidence. He got married in 1975 to Nancy Miller. They had one child throughout their entire marriage until she died in 2004 of Lung Cancer. A son. His name is Richard Stetler aka RICK Stetler."

Horatio shook his head.

"So Harold is Rick's father."

"That's not all H. We found out he used to be a United States Marine. He was a marksman. So we think that maybe he was the one who shot at us today. Maybe he's the one who sniped William Blackwell right in front of us, and shot Eric in the shoulder."

Horatio sighed heavily. He was pleased that they were making progress, but it was just all happening so fast. At that moment Natalia ran into the room.

"Horatio, I just got a call from an officer Webster. He patrols holding block 2. He said that Michael Philips and Jacob Sampson's bodies were found this morning. Both of them took a bullet to the head. He says he has no idea who it was, or how they got in there. Horatio,… Phillips and Sampson were our last witnesses. What are we going to do now?"

Horatio inhaled deeply.

"I'm afraid we have no choice ladies and gentlemen. If they want us to play their game…"

Horatio slid on his sunglasses and placed his hands on his hips.

"Then play their game we shall."

**Author's Note 2: That's it for now. Sorry again about the long wait. I swear I'll update sooner next time. But in the meantime, please let me know what you thought guys! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

Kidnapped

Chapter 22

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! I know what you're thinking. You're thinking 'what the hell it's been a month since you last updated!' I know, and I'm sorry. Life is very busy right now and I'm cramming this chapter in. So I might not update again for another two weeks, but I'll try to make this one as lengthy as possible. So FINALLY, please enjoy a brand new chapter of Kidnapped! :D**

"Mr. Wolfe, I need you to get a bulletin out to all of the local new stations. Tell them that they can pull Rick, Harold, and Yosef's pictures from their broadcasts. I want you tell them that they were killed in a firefight with officers, and fill in any other gaps."

Ryan nodded at Horatio. Just when he was about to walk towards the door, he noticed that Eric was staring at him in disbelief and anger.

"So you're going to do it just like that H? If they tell you to hop, you gonna do that too?"

Horatio, Ryan, and Natalia looked over at him in surprise. Eric rarely if ever questioned his decisions before. He slowly took off his sunglasses and pocketed them. Then he replaced his hands on his hips, his fingers lightly drumming against the golden badge pinned to his belt. The tips of his fingers lightly stroking the golden star with every tap.

"Well what else can I do Eric? They have my nephew, they could come after Yelina."

"H wake up! These guys are the enemy! Even if you do what they want, there's no way they'll just give you back your nephew like nothing happened!"

"I have to try Eric. It seems to be the only answer at the moment."

"You could find another way!"

Horatio snapped.

"There IS no other way! That boy and his mother is all I have left in this world, and I'm in danger of loosing them both! I'm not about to screw this up and get them killed because you think there's an easier way to do everything! You don't how it feels to loose everyone you love Eric!"

Eric snapped back.

"Oh I don't know how it feels H!? I lost my goddamn sister! Your wife! You promised to protect her and she died! Just like you're promising to protect your nephew and your sister and law! Marisol's dead, and now they're dying! All because of you!"

In a split second Horatio had crossed the room and grabbed Eric by his collar. Without a second thought he slammed Eric against the nearest wall. Ryan and Natalia stood next to each other. They watched the scene unfold in front of them in disbelief. H never snapped. H never lost his cool. Yet here he was with his ex-brother-in law pinned to the wall, and both of his hands on his shirt collar. Ryan and Natalia heard the door open and saw Calleigh walk in. She stopped dead in her tracks. Horatio heard the door open too. But he didn't care. He was too determined to teach the young Cuban a lesson. He heard Calleigh yell out.

"Horatio! What are you doing!? Let go of him!"  
>He ignored her, and tightened his grip on the younger man's shirt. He began to speak in slow, deep, menacing voice with clenched teeth.<p>

"You listen to me Mr. Delko! I loved my wife dearly! But she's gone now! If I could turn back the hands of time I would! But I can't! But I can, however still save my nephew and my sister and law! And I won't let them wind up like everyone else did! I refuse!"

Eric was actually beginning to become frightened as he looked deep into Horatio's eyes. His usually bright sky blue eyes, were now a dark, almost charcoal black color.

"Dangerous men are trying to take the last of my family away from me! And that's not going to happen! I will not let anything stop me from preventing that! Therefore I will not let anybody stand in my way! Least of all you Eric! Now do I make myself clear!?"

Eric nodded nervously. And let out a barely audible whisper.

"Yes H."

Horatio smirked.

"Good."

He let Eric go, and watched as he slowly sunk to the floor. Without another word H turned on his heel and walked out the door. And Calleigh ran over to Eric's side while Natalia and Ryan still had their mouths hanging open. Horatio walked outside into the warm Miami sun. He placed his sunglasses back over his eyes and let out a long sigh. He hung his head disappointingly with his hands on his hips once again. He had been fighting a battle for years. An internal battle with himself. There was a dark side to Horatio Caine. A dark side that told him that nobody really cared about him. That Marisol, his mother, and Speed's deaths WERE indeed all his fault. A dark side that told him to be tough and show no emotion. Have no compassion and show no mercy. Whenever the darkness pushed him hard, he tried to push back harder. But just then, in his confrontation with Eric, he felt like he could've pushed back even harder. Horatio sighed again. The dark side of him was starting to take over a little more these days. The last thing that he wanted was for it to become a permanent fixture on his personality. He had lost this battle with himself, but he hadn't lost the war. Not yet. He knew that he would have to get over his fears and nightmares, and conquer the darkness that was the demons of his past.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Yosef ran into the kitchen where Rick and Harold were eating bowls of soup. They both looked up at their middle eastern companion.

"Come into the living room quick!"

They both quickly stood up and followed him into the living room. He turned up the volume on the TV set as they all focused their attention on the news anchor.

"Thanks for joining us. I'm Simon Wells. We immediately go live to Jennifer Horton for a breaking news report. Jennifer?"

"Well Simon, I'm live here outside of the Miami Dade crime lab. If you remember a couple of hours ago we posted the faces of these three men on you television screens."

Rick Harold, and Yosef's pictures appeared.

"Well about half an hour ago we received word that all three of these men were shot during a 3 hour stand off with the KWPD in Key West this morning. Apparently the gun fight started when an officer recognized one of the men at a gas station from the news. The man began to fire, and the officer called for assistance, and it all escalated from there. They were all rushed to the nearest hospital where they later died. Their bodies are expected to be transported back to Miami sometime today. However, New information has come forward that they were suspected of kidnapping a little boy. The search still rages on for him this afternoon."

A picture of Ray provided by Horatio appeared on the screen.

"6 Year old Raymond Caine Jr. went missing from the front yard of his home almost a week ago. It is believed that Yosef Avraham, one of the men we showed you, was to blame for the child's disappearance. The boy's mother is in a coma in a hospital whose name we are not allowed to say for her own safety. She was allegedly put in a coma by her abusive boyfriend Richard Stetler who was one of the three men killed this morning. She has been in a coma since the night her son disappeared. On top of that, one of the other men by the name of Harold Stetler is the father of Richard Stetler. And just when you thought that this story couldn't get anymore tangled, it does. It turns out that the missing boy is also the nephew of the officer in charge of this investigation. Lieutenant Horatio Caine. Caine was unavailable for comments. But the questions still lie. Did those men have to die? Was it just pure coincidence that one of them happened to have ties to young Ray's mother? And what did an innocent little boy have to do with all of this? Reporting live from the MDPD crime lab, Jennifer Horton. News 5 at 6."

Yosef turned off the TV.

"He did it! He made us disappear from the world."

Rick smiled.

"Indeed he did. I believe he's earned himself a new set of instructions."

Rick walked over to the coffee table and picked up a manila envelope and a burner cell phone. He handed these items to his father.

"You have someone that can take care of this?"

"Of course."

"Is he indispensable?"

"Not at all. He's very dispensable. He can be easily replaced."

"Good. I knew I could count on you dad. Call him, and meet with him on the road near the edge of the forest. Give him the envelope to deliver to the MDPD crime lab. Tell him it's a little _present_ for dear old Lieutenant Caine."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Horatio turned off the hot water in his shower. It was only 9 o'clock at night, and Alexx had practically ordered him to go home. She claimed that he looked like the real life version of a dead man walking. He stepped out of the shower and toweled himself off. He threw on a pair of gray sweatpants and an old NYPD t- shirt. He threw his phone down on the nightstand and climbed into bed. He doubted that he would sleep much, but internally he really did feel like _a dead man walking_. He signed and leaned his head back against one of his pillows. No sooner had he done that, did his phone begin to ring. Groaning he sat up and picked up the phone.

"Caine?"

"Hello Lieutenant Caine. It's doctor Melina Gonzalez. We met the other day."

Horatio inwardly groaned.

_*Great! Next thing you know she's gonna come to my job and try to seduce me in the parking lot.*_

"Yes I remember. What can I do for you doctor."

"Well I took over as head doctor for a Ms. Yelina Salas. And you were her next of kin, so I called to tell you that's she's come out of her coma."

Horatio didn't trust his ears. His heart felt like bursting with joy.

"What did you say?"

"She came out of her coma a couple of hours ago. She's awake Lieutenant."

**Author's Note 2: Hope you enjoyed guys! Please let me know what you think! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

Kidnapped

Chapter 23

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! So….I know that you probably want to kill me for taking so long, but then you definitely wouldn't get any more chapters right? Lol. Anyways, I hope that those of you that celebrated November 27, had a Happy Thanksgiving! I will try to update again before Christmas. I promise I will seriously try. But for now, here's a brand new lengthy chapter of Kidnapped! :D**

Horatio burst through the doors of Mercy hospital. He ran over to the receptionist's desk.

"Can I help you sir?"

Horatio unclipped his badge and flashed it to the woman.

"I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine. I'm here to see Yelina Salas. But I'm looking for her doctor. Doctor Melina Gonzalez."

"One moment please."

Horatio stood impatiently while the nurse looked up information on the computer in front of her. The longer she took, the more anxious he became.

"Doctor Gonzalez is actually with Ms. Salas right now. Do you know where to go Lieutenant?"

"Yes I do. Thank you ma'am."

Before the nurse could reply, Horatio was off jogging towards the elevator. He rode up to the third floor nervously. What was he going to say her? Would he be able to control his emotions and feelings towards her? How would he tell her that he still hadn't found her little boy, and that Rick Stetler was in cahoots with the men that took him? Rick Stetler that sneaky, no good, son of a bitch! Horatio wanted to get his hands on him most of all. When the doors slid open, he relaxed his muscles, released all anger and thoughts of Stetler from his mind. He then exited the elevator. On the way down the hall, Horatio caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. He backed up and looked at himself. Once he had gotten the call from Doctor Gonzalez he had rushed to his closet and thrown on a white t shirt, a dark brown leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and his black Italian dress shoes. He had snatched his sunglasses, badge, gun, cellphone, and car keys off of his nightstand before running out the door. Now here he was. The restless nights beginning to take a toll on his face. The stress filled days beginning to leave its mark on his weary soul. He ran a shaky hand through his slightly mused hair, and walked away from the mirror. He walked for a few more seconds before he approached her door. Room 310. He sucked in his breath and lightly rapped on the door. That's when he heard it. A voice that was so sweet to him. Although it was weak, it was a voice that he feared he would never hear again.

"Come in."

He smiled and obeyed the order of the Angel that was behind the wooden burrier separating them. He opened the door.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Harold Stetler carefully walked through the dark forest. The manilla folder tucked safely underneath his right arm, an old grey flashlight in his left hand. He walked softly, careful to avoid any outgown tree roots, and remain undetected by any forest creatures of the night. He was nearing the edge of the forest. He could see the long narrow road ahead of him. He could also make out the lines of a pickup truck, and the figure leaning against it. A few moments later, he was standing face to face with that figure. A tall younger man. He reached out and placed a hand on Harold's shoulder.

"How you've been old man?"

Harold chuckled.

"Not bad. How bout you George?"

"Pretty good. I was just worrying about you. Didn't know if you'd be able to make the long walk or not."

Harold laughed.

"Don't worry George, this old man's still got a few years, and a hell of a lot of strength left in him."

George smiled.

"Glad to hear it old timer. But listen. What's this job you got for me?"

"Well, it's a delivery more than anything. I need for you to take this to the MDPD crime lab. It's for our dear friend Lieutenant Caine."

Harold watched as George's eyes darkened.

"Horatio Caine?"

"The one and only."

George chuckled darkly. He stuck his hands in his pockets, and looked down at the ground before returning his gaze to Harold's eyes.

"It seems like everyone's out for Caine these days."

"Yes it does. And he's finally going get what he has coming to him."

"How so?"

"Well you see, we have something that Caine wants,…his nephew. And Caine has something that we want."

"And what would that be?"

"His life."

George blinked in surprise.

"And that's where you come in George. You play the most important part. Once this message is delivered to Caine…"

Harold handed him the manilla folder.

"…everything else will fall into place. Just like a neat little package."

George smiled.

"How much am I getting paid? It must be quite a bit since I'm the 'most important part' of your little plan."

"30 grand and nothing more. Take it or leave it George. If you don't accept it, there are plenty of others that I'm sure would love to take it off your hands."

George pondered a moment, before extending his arm.

"You've got a deal old timer."

Harold smiled and shook his hand.

"A very wise choice George. A very wise choice indeed. Now hurry. I want this little task to be carried out as soon as possible. Return here within the next three hours with the job done, and you will receive your pay."

George nodded and walked over to the driver's side of his pickup truck, and drove away.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Horatio had been sitting with Yelina for almost 2 hours, and he couldn't imagine himself being anywhere else. When he had first walked into the room and laid eyes on Yelina, his world stopped. She was sitting up and smiling at him. Just that one little smile, was enough to bring some warmth back into Horatio's cold broken heart. He had immediately crossed the room and stood next to her bedside. He had enveloped her in a tight but careful hug. He hadn't even acknowledged Doctor Gonzalez's prescence, whom stood in the corner with her arms folded, and a frown on her face, watching the scene unfold. She later told him that Yelina showed all signs of recovery and everything looked normal. She then left without another word. Horatio and Yelina had both decided that they would let Calleigh come in and take a statement from Yelina about what Rick did to her later. Now Horatio sat next to Yelina unconsciously holding her hand, and thinking. He hadn't even realized that Yelina had been talking to him until she squeezed his hand.

"Horatio? Did you hear me?"

Horatio shook his head.

"I'm sorry. Just a lot on my mind. What were you saying?"

"I said have you gotten any farther with finding Ray?"

Horatio nodded and reluctantly began to tell Yelina what he knew. He told her about Yosef, and Rick, and his father. He told her about the dead witnesses, and having to lie to the world about the 3 men's deaths. The only thing he made sure to leave out was the video he had received. He feared how she might react, or how her condition could change if he told her that he saw her son getting thrown around on a cell phone camera. Over 30 minutes had passed before Horatio was done explaining. Yelina looked down at her bed silently for a couple of minutes before responding.

"This is all my fault you know."

Horatio looked up at her.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is! It's all my fault! What kind of a mother would leave their 6 year old outside and alone! I'm a horrible mother just like Rick said! Maybe I deserved what he did to me!"

Yelina began to lightly sob, and Horatio stood and grabbed her arms gently but sternly.

"Yelina Salas you listen to me. You're the best mother I've ever known. You would do anything and everything to protect your son. You would love him unconditionally no matter what. I know you would. And you don't deserve anything that that bastard Rick Stetler did to you! Nobody deserves that, least of all you!"

Yelina forced her tears to stop, and looked up at Horatio.

"Why do you care so much Horatio?"

He sat back down in his chair.

"Because you're both all that I have left in this world. Without both of you, I have nothing. You guys give my life meaning. Especially you Yelina."

Chocolate brown eyes locked with ocean blue eyes.

"Why Horatio?"

Horatio's heart began to pump faster and faster, his palms beginning to sweat, and his mind beginning to race.

"Because, I…..I…"

Horatio's phone rang, cutting him off. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or upset by the interruption. He shot Yelina an apologetic look and answered it.

"Caine."

"H. It's Ryan, we just received another a package about 20 minutes ago. It was addressed to you. We had the bombsquad go through it. It's clean."

"Was it another cell phone?"

"I don't know. Eric took charge of it. I think you'd probably rather see it in person anyways."

"Yeah you're probably right."

"It's the 2nd package this week H. Either they're really startin' to like you, or they've got a trick up their sleeves."

"I'd bet on the latter Mr. Wolfe. I'll be there soon, and don't let Eric assess it before me."

"No problem H."

Horatio hung up and looked over at Yelina apologetically. Yelina smiled back at him.

"It's alright Horatio. Do what you have to do to get my son back."

Horatio nodded and stood up, slightly disappointed that their moment had been ruined. He leaned over Yelina and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be back soon."

Yelina smiled.

"I look forward to it."

Horatio smiled back. He then turned, and left the room.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Harold stood up from the ground as he watched the pickup truck drive down the street, and eventually stop in front of him. George got out the truck and walked over to him.

"I'm guessing that everything ran smoothly?"

"As smooth as a newly paved road. Now I believe I've deserved my reward."

Harold smirked.

"You're absolutely right. You have."

Harold reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a thick manilla envelope and tossed it to George. He smiled greedily. He turned around and opened it. He pulled out one of the many wads of money that was within the envelope. He then began to slowly count. However, while all of his attention was focused on the money, he didn't notice what Harold was doing behind him. He was slowly reaching into the back of his pants where he pulled out a silver Beretta 96 with a silencer. He snuck up closer to George, where he raised the gun and slammed the butt of it down onto the back of George's head. George dropped the wad of money and fell to his knees. Harold stood over him and pressed the silenced muzzle against the back of his head.

"I'm sorry George. Really I am. You were always a dependable person for jobs like these, even way back in the day when you were a tyke. Just like your father was. Until that day in New York City where Caine shot him down like a dog."

Harold paused as George coughed up blood.

"It really is nothing personal George, but I can't afford for this to go wrong. You see... this plan has to be tight, and I'm afraid that you are not a part of these plans. Unfortunately you are nothing but a loose end. I'm sorry George, but there are no loose ends."

He pulled the trigger and George fell to the ground. Blood spilled out amongst the concrete, signaling, the tying of one last loose end.

**Author's Note 2: Alright, that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. Please make sure to let me know what you thought guys! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

Kidnapped

Chapter 24

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! I know what you're thinking. "Where the hell have you been?" Well life got busy, and I just haven't had the time to update. But from now until this story ends, I am making no excuses, and plan on updating on time. Hopefully that'll be at least once a week. Please forgive the lateness, and please look for a new chapter by this weekend! That is if anybody is still interested in it. :D**


	25. Chapter 25

Kidnapped

Chapter 25

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey everybody. So I know that I promised an update 2 weeks ago. But there has been a death in my family so I'm unfortunately postponing it again. I hope you all understand.**


	26. Chapter 26

Kidnapped

Chapter 26

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey everybody. Long time no see right? I know, but a lot has been on my mind as of late. But I looked back at some old reviews, and they encouraged me to keep writing. And for that, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. And with all that being said, enjoy this brand new chapter of Kidnapped! :D**

Horatio jogged into the MDPD crime lab. He immediately laid eyes on the bomb squad packing up their equipment, and moving away from the receptionist's desk. Calleigh ran up to Horatio from behind and lightly touched his arm.

"Ryan and Eric took the package to your office. They're waiting for you in there."

"Thanks sweetheart."

Horatio ran off towards his office leaving Calleigh in his wake. She had noticed her boss's tired and haggard appearance. His bloodshot eyes due to lack of sleep, his drawn face due to lack of food. She feared for Horatio. She hoped that he found his nephew soon, or else, Horatio Caine might not be around for much longer. She sighed and began the short trek back to her Ballistics lab.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Harold slowly drove the old pickup truck along the narrow dirt road through the lines of trees. He slowly pulled to a stop in front of the cabin and killed the engine. He exited the truck and walked through the front door of the cabin, where he was immediately greeted by Rick.

"Dad. Did you take care of it?"

"Yes. I got an old reliable errand boy of mine to do it."

"And where is this….errand boy?"

"In a better place son. In a better place. He was even so nice as to lend me his truck before he left. And he gave me a refund."

Rick and his father shared a small smile.

"So how long do you think it'll be before Caine gets our message?"

"Well, he should have it already."

"Good. So what do we do now?"

"Now my boy,…..we wait."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Horatio walked into his office and found Eric leaning against his desk with a long manilla envelope in his hand.

"Eric. Is that it?"

"Yeah. Receptionist was away at the time when the package was delivered. She said as soon as she saw your name scribbled on it, she called security, who in turn called in the bomb squad as a safety precaution. Ryan and Natalia are checking the cameras now to see if we can get an ID on who brought it in."

"Good. Eric, you go help Mr. Wolfe and Mrs. BoaVista. I can take this from here."

Eric looked his boss over. He looked like he was barely able to stand on his own two feet. His heart truly went out to the older man. He handed him the envelope.

"Thank you Eric."

"No problem H."

Eric walks out of Horatio's office, slowly closing the door behind him. Horatio sighs and sits down behind his desk.

He runs his fingers gently over the seam, before he sucked in a deep breath and opened the envelope. He reached in, and pulled out a single sheet of paper. His heart stopped as he read it.

_ Dear Lieutenant Caine,_

_We expect that you received our package from earlier this week. Our nice little video of your darling nephew. He really does look quite a bit like you. But now, let's get down to business. Our reason for sending you this letter is, that we have an offer for you. An offer that we know you just can't simply refuse. Maybe I wouldn't exactly call it an offer. It's more of….a trade. You for your nephew. Come to the Miami docks tomorrow at Midnight. Agreement to do so, will result in Ray Jr. being released. Refusal to do so will result in a slow and painful death for your little nephew. __DON'T BE LATE__. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your friends_

Horatio dropped the letter on his desk, and scrubbed a tired hand over his face. He stared off into space as he became lost in his thoughts.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Later that night, Horatio pulled his hummer into a parking lot and threw it in park. He exited the large vehicle, and looked up at the top of the building. He stared at the large golden crosses built on top of St. Patrick's Catholic Church. He took a deep breath, and walked through the front doors. Even though it was too late for the minister to be there, the church was always open around the clock for people who needed to talk with their heavenly father. And that's what Horatio was there to do. He slowly walked to the front of the church where there were rows of lit candles, and a large bronze statue of Jesus, and kneeled. His sunglasses on the floor next to him, Horatio folded his hands together, and began to speak.

"God, if you can hear me, please help. I know I don't pray much, but you have to help me. My nephew is in the hands of some very bad men, and they're doing who knows what else to him. And now, they want me to trade my life for his. I would do it in a heartbeat. I've always thought that I had nothing to live for for years. But I do. Not only do I have Ray Jr., I have Yelina. And I love her so much. She just doesn't know."

Tears began to slide down Hoartio's face.

"I want to be with her! I want to be with Ray Jr! I want to have a family and be normal for once in my life! I can't take much more!"

Horatio took a deep breath in an effort to calm down.

"I'm not asking for much God. I never do. All I want, is to survive. Help me survive this please! I want to live! I want to live damnit!"

Horatio fell forward onto his hands and knees as he openly cried for the first time in his life.

**Author's Note 2: Alright guys, that's it for this chapter. And since it's been a while, my writing is a little bit rusty and I apologize. But I'll get it straight. Let me know what you thought! :D**


End file.
